The Legend of Spyro and The Dragon Samurai The Eternal Night
by jazz316
Summary: Sequel to The Legend of Spyro and The Dragon Samurai New Beginnings. When Spyro and Adir are having visions of the return of the Dark Master. They set out on a quest to find the mysterious Chronicler and stop the wicked Ape King while The Eternal Night draws near...
1. Time of Repose

Time of Repose

The Weeks were long and a bit quiet at the Dragon Temple. For a time everything was peaceful. With Cynder's defeat and the return of, Adir's family all was well for the time being.

Adir hardly ever left his family's side since they were returned to him. All this time when he believed he had lost them they were actually kept as personal slaves under, Cynder when she was still the black dragon that filled the skies with terror.

The Young man spent nearly every minute of the day with his loved ones. He talked with them on all that happened since that fateful day when their lives were changed forever. They could hardly fathom that, Adir not only survived, Cynder yet barely and having been found by, Spyro and Sparx in swamp far from where he fell was unbelievable and yet, Adir standing alive before them proved it all too true.

Spyro was beyond happy for, Adir. In the year he known him they became close as brothers. Every day was an adventure but nothing compared to the adventure they just had in saving the realm from the tyranny of, Cynder when she was being controlled by this mysterious Dark Master they were informed about but had yet to truly know what he was.

With Adir spending so much time with his family, Sparx would usually make a sneering complaint about how he had left him and, Spyro. Cast aside like some book that was no longer interesting to read only for, Spyro to lecture him on it's their friend's family. A family that believed was lost…twice even when they attacked the dark lair of their former and discovered a dungeon where they were kept and having overheard a guard saying they were dealt with filled, Adir's heart with grief and rage.

But thankfully for the red fire guardian, Ignitus who found, Adir's family being hauled away for later retrieval rescued them brought them safely back to the temple for a reunion that filled the hearts of many of joy and happiness. Spyro couldn't have more happy for his friend while, Sparx had to admit he was a bit happy himself but just hated that, Adir didn't give them much attention.

As the weeks went on the Guardian's had explained to the humans of what they needed to know about the realm they are in. Having lived as slaves they were not well informed about anything but the duties they had to fulfill or face the consequences.

Adir's family was very fascinated as well as fearful by what they were told. Though it was incredible finally getting learn about this realm and what used to be full of wonder and majesty before the dark times and seemingly that one of their own are descendents of a group of warriors in the past which possibly that could make them descendents as well but what horrified them was there was no way they could get back to where they came from.

The Guardians sadly explained there was no way they could send them back. They had no idea how, Cynder was able to bring them from the other realm they came from. Though in ancient times it was said that their ancestors went to another realm somehow by opening such a vortex that the family was taken through before but the knowledge how they did it was lost and its only apparent that it seems the Dark Master has knowledge of how they could. Since Cynder was under his control she was asked how did she do it?

But Cynder responded that she can't remember at all. Once she was free of his control some of what she knew while serving him had disappeared and all she could remember was the horrible deeds she committed which left her guilt ridden.

Ignitus promised them that he and the others would help them anyway they possible could. They would do what they can to help their new friends settle in the temple. Spyro and Adir worked together to help the family by making new quarters in some of the empty rooms for them. Using many of leftover garments from apes that were slain in the temple when it was retaken by, Spyro, Adir and Ignitus the ones in family with sewing skills made the family new garments and cloths for each other so they didn't have wear their rag like patchwork slave garments anymore.

They made beds, tables and anything they thought they could use out some chopped down trees and created suitable living quarters for humans. The Guardians and, Spyro helped by fetching all the materials and resources they needed to make their living conditions to how they needed them to be, Sparx even assisted as well though the odd complaint of carrying stuff.

When living conditions were at its most suitable, Ignitus believed that it was time to show the former enslaved humans the true purpose of the dojo. There he told them how the room is used for training and that it could summon training dummies for any kind of use.

With that the Fire Guardian warned them that though thanks to the success of, Spyro and Adir the forces of darkness are still wandering out there and there was no way of knowing what they are up to so they would have to be prepared. They would have to be ready and with that he told them they should use the dojo and spend time within it and practice and fight.

Adir at first didn't think it was the best idea not wanting his family to get more involved and have them be at risk but, Terrador told the young man that though his concern is well placed and that they too understand he must realize for their sake they must be prepared if they are to have any chance at survival.

The Young warrior understood and figured he and the others were right. Since his family is staying with them they would need all the help they can get and learn what they could if they are going to have a chance against anything that would cause them harm and to make sure they do not end up like they were before or possibly worse.

Even with Spyro and Adir without their powers they too practiced within the Dojo with the rest of the humans. Adir however could out due any of his family given the fighting techniques he mysteriously obtained by instinct shortly before his journey began with, Spyro.

Some of his family overly excelled in the training sequences. One of which who had experience in war like his, Uncle-Jim who fought in a past war serving his country in the days when most young men were drafted into the military though aged his, Uncle could still fight like the best of them and his own son, Adir's cousin, Sid too was hardened fighter due to his years of playing in a major sport that required great strength, speed and a hardened will and having been in his fair share of fights on and off the playing field he could handle himself.

They both turned out to be the most capable among the rest of the family. Though each of them gained some skill there was still much training to be had if they were going to survive the coming times. Everyone in the temple seemed for a time at peace… all except one.

Cynder the former enemy of the entire realm who had done so much evil in the name of her master that corrupted her and turned her into his tool of destruction mostly kept her distance from anyone in the temple. The Only ones who showed her any kindness was, Spyro, Adir and the guardians while, Sparx and, the rest of humans continued to look at her like the monster she once was.

Sparx all the time would drown the little black dragon with rude and cursed remarks that she is still evil and that she must be watched out for. While most of Adir's family would give her dark glares and demand that she not be around them. Some of his family were starting to come around on, Cynder after some time had passed but still remained cautious.

Meanwhile at night, Spyro and, Adir were not having the rest they needed. Something seemed amiss every time they slept. Adir's family once found the young warrior shivering in his sleep and would be gasping and whimpering fearfully till they could get him awake.

Adir couldn't possibly explain what was going on. It just seemed something was plaguing his mind but he had no idea what is.

Spyro too was having such trouble. Though he kept it mostly to himself. He would dream of a coming darkness. Hundreds to perhaps thousands of horrid creatures moving towards a mountain that stretched how into a darkened sky.

He once consulted with, Adir about it and he too admitted he was having the same dream and decided that perhaps it would be best not to tell anyone about though since, Adir was awoken during an apparent nightmare his, Uncle-Jim told him that he could possibly be suffering from a common case of PTSD.

The young man had been through a lot that no one of his age should ever go through. So many hard trials and near death experiences have left their mark upon him and only now in these peaceful weeks they have had it may just be catching up to him.

Adir felt that his, Uncle could be right given his past experiences and once suffered a major case himself after his time in the military was over and after some time managed to move on. Though, Adir still felt this wasn't like what his, Uncle said but like, Spyro kept what their true beliefs were a secret for there was no need to cause a panic.

However as another day had past and all within the temple retired to sleep they had no idea what was about to happen that very night that would set the course for both, Spyro and Adir to once again set forth and answer destiny's call and follow on what the prophecy had foretold.


	2. Midnight Runaway

Midnight Runaway

The Night was calm and quiet. The Inhabitants within the temple continued to sleep soundly. It was rare for all of humans and dragons to get a decent sleep with during the past weeks they all have been on their guard and Spyro, Adir and the other humans upkeep their training but this night all were rest and with the temple sealed up there was no worry of an intruder sneaking their way inside so for now they all could sleep peacefully.

However there was one that couldn't sleep. He barely was sleeping at all since the escape of convexity. It was, Sparx like almost every night would wonder around the temple trying to find something to do as he acted as the unofficial night guard. The Dragonfly wouldn't sleep until he would lose his inner battle against the depravity that had consumed him.

Sparx developed this over his fear and hate for the black dragon that nearly led to his and his friend's demise. He believed that if he let down his guard the former terror of the skies would try something so he would not dare allow himself fall prey to her so he would stay awake until he couldn't and would keep his distance. But this night as he was once more wondering the temple he had seen over a thousand times now he saw something peculiar and had to inform a certain dragon he called a brother since the day he was born who was sleeping on the balcony outside the temple.

"S-S-S-Spyro!"

The Loud whisper along with the noisy creak of the temple door that that led to the balcony outside was enough to wake the sleeping purple dragon jolting awake from the sudden noise. The Dragon looked up into the sky to see the two moons were a distance from each other. Something about them being close as they were didn't feel right.

The Dragon flew up to the dragon as the dragonfly's glowing figure light up his sight like the stars twinkling in the sky. "Hey, Spyro! Nice night huh? Beautiful."

"What is you want, Sparx?" Spyro sighed sitting up not appreciating being woken up at this time of night.

"Huh. Why do I have to want something?" Sparx asked indignantly. "I'm just ready to have the best day ever now that evil- psycho- she-dragon is gone."

"What, Cynder?" Spyro gasped "What do you mean, Sparx?"

"Whoa, calm down big fella." Sparx said. "Gosh, your awfully tense. Haven't been sleeping much? You should listen to, Volteer tell one of his stories that'll put anyone to sleep."

"Sparx, what happened?" Spyro demanded.

"Okay okay…you ready?" Sparx replied. "Yet again I couldn't sleep so I got up to get some fresh air since I don't sleep much these days with the female-of-fright hanging about. Low and behold, there she was, sneaking out into the garden." Sparx gave a shiver with a small chatter of his teeth. "She gives me the creep's dude."

"Come on, we've got to find her!" Spyro cried. "It's dangerous for her to be outside the temple at night." Spyro began to walk up to the balcony entrance when, Sparx flew in front of him.

"It's dangerous for _any_ one of us to be outside the temple at night!" Sparx argued. "Beside, Ignitus said you have to wait till you and, Adir's powers return. Cause your weak." He whispered and stiffed a snicker.

"No time to argue!" Spyro retorted. "Let's go!"

Spyro went into the temple with, Sparx following. The Dragonfly couldn't believe he was going to follow, Spyro to go and retrieve the dragon that caused them all so much trouble. But first they would need someone else to help them since, Spyro knew that his dragonfly of a brother would not be so eager to find, Cynder he would need one who would be more willing to help.

At the base of the great dragon statue in the dojo was lying, Adir. The Purple Dragon samurai currently was lying on the chest plate of his armor while the rest of his armor was lying in a tidy pile near him with his sword in its sheath leaning on the side of statue.

The Young man didn't make a sound as he was sleeping and due to the fact that he was a heavy sleeper he would not stir so easily.

"Well well at least one of us can sleep well." Sparx huffed at the sight of the sleeping samurai as he rolled to the side. "Can't believe he didn't wake up earlier when I first saw the she-witch leave."

Spyro shook his head growing tired of, Sparx's name calling of, Cynder. What happened to her never was her fault and, Ignitus's himself told them all about what caused her to become so evil. Spyro and, Adir accepted that fact and understand her deeds were not her own other than, Sparx who continued to judge her on it.

"Adir…wake up." Spyro put a claw on; Adir's back and gently shook him. Adir murmured but did not wake. Sparx saw, Adir's sword lying against the statue base and got a clever idea to wake the sleeping warrior.

He went next to the sword and gave it a gentle push and the sword fell down and the hilt clonked right onto, Adir's head.

"Ow!" Adir yelped from the sudden impact rubbing his now sore temple sitting up.

Spyro shot an angry look at, Sparx. "That was uncalled for!"

Sparx stretched his arms out. "Hey, it worked didn't it?" He quipped while holding in some laughter.

Adir now was wide awake and with a slightly sore forehead now. He turned to see, Spyro looking at him and, Sparx holding his mouth trying not to blurt out laughing.

Adir rubbed his head soothing it. "You guys...do you know what time it is?" He asked sarcastically seeing how it was still dark outside and judging by the sounds of the chirping and creaking of the insects outside it was no doubt too early to be waking up. Especially by one's own weapon falling on their heads.

"I'm sorry, Adir. But, Cynder ran off." Spyro said making, Adir gasp.

"What?!" The Human couldn't believe, Cynder would run away. But then he should believe it. Since they saved her and has resided in the temple, Sparx and his family have been giving her a very hard time. Sparx being the guiltiest nearly every time they would talk, Sparx would spat some kind of accusation or insult at her. His Family was just as guilty but over the last week they seemed to finally started to back off on her realizing she was not the monster they were enslaved under for a whole year.

Adir looked at the dragonfly with a stern look. "I know this would have to be on you, Sparx!" He accused standing back up.

"Hey!" Sparx didn't like the tone that, Adir was giving him. "Can you possibly so easily forget what she did your family and you?!" He spat.

Adir rubbed his chest under his shirt where three large scars remained from his first encounter with, Cynder. Those came from when she slashed his chest and after awhile they formed into three scars that became a permanent reminder of what, Cynder did to him. "I remember everything!" snapped Adir.

Spyro got between them but glared at the dragonfly. That was too far! "Enough! Right now we have to go get, Cynder and bring her back."

Adir nodded for this was a more important matter but still he was angry with dragonfly. "You better watch your mouth, Sparx!" Adir pointed at him with his cold warning. Sparx just turned around folding his arms. How could, Adir of all people not be on his side against the black dragon that nearly killed the human just hours before he and, Spyro found him near death in the swamp and enslaved his family?

Adir with haste dressed himself putting his armor on and strapped his sword in place. "Ready." He informed. Spyro nodded and headed for the grotto with the human and reluctant dragon fly following.

The door to the grotto opened up but before they could make their way through it a human was sitting near the pool of visions.

They looked to see it was, Adir's younger brother, Rai. The Human was smaller than, Adir with short light brown hair and was busy doing some tinkering with some armor pieces with a pair of goggles on his head he made from a couple of small pieces of glass, a strap and just right sized pieces to place the glass in making a good frame for them and thus his first assembled piece in the realm he and the rest of the family now had to call home. He made them after going on a flight with one of the guardians he believed he would need to protect his eyes and made the goggles. They proved useful for not just against the wind blowing but when he tries to make something there would be no accidents for his eyes.

Rai was adjusting some straps on some armor set pieces when he heard some steps coming from behind him. He looked to see it was his big brother, Spyro and Sparx.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Rai waved at them. "What are you doing up?"

Adir cocked his head. "I could ask the same about you." He inquired back at his brother.

"Well…" Rai put down the armor pieces he was working on. "…I was sleeping when I heard a faint creaking noise …I don't know… Maybe fifteen minutes or so ago. Couldn't go back to sleep so I came in here to tinker. Was that you guys who made the noise?"

Spyro shook his head. "No, not that long ago. We know who made that noise. It was, Cynder leaving the temple." He explained.

"Cynder left?" Rai sputtered.

Adir nodded in confirmation. "We are heading out to find her and bring her back." The Group hastily walked past, Rai who grabbed Adir's arm.

"Let me come!" Rai asked to the bewilderment of the three.

"Rai, you can't." Adir cautioned. "It's too dangerous outside the temple. You know that."

Rai nodded knowing that having been learning under the guardians of the dangers outside the temple. "Yes, but if, Cynder left who knows what she could encounter outside and you will need all the help you can get."

Spyro stepped up to the little human. "We appreciate that but, your brother's right. It wouldn't be wise to bring you." He insisted. The Dragonfly flew next to, Rai.

"Your brave I'll give you that." Sparx admitted leaning against, Rai's shoulders. "But seriously, kid. You want to go after the one that kept you caged up and forced you do….whatever it was?" Sparx exclaimed he can't believe he was being on his own against, Cynder. When did, Adir's family start to side against him when at first they each were all together in hating the black dragon.

"I've come to realize that I along with the rest of us may have been wrong about her like you told us, Adir." Rai admitted a bit shamefully. He along with the rest of the family gave, Cynder a very hard time and perhaps that's what drove into running off. They have started to stop just a few days ago and now the hardship they gave, Cynder has boiled over. "I may be one of the reasons she ran off so maybe I can help bring her back. Please you gotta let me try!" He begged.

Adir looked at, Spyro as the dragon did him. They both wondered if they should. It's true what, Rai said he had once been a reason that, Cynder left as she did. He now realizes how wrong he was and wants to make it up. More eyes with them would help them find her faster. It's just; Rai had no experience in battle other than the training sessions in the dojo.

Adir nodded to, Spyro applying a silent agreement as, Spyro did the same. "Alright, Rai. You can help but stay close by us and remember be careful." Adir said to his younger brother who now as beside himself.

"Thanks guys!" He almost yelled out in excitement hugging both the dragon and his big brother around their necks making them cringe. Sparx only sighed seeing now he truly was alone standing against having to bring the once evil being back. "I won't let you down!"

"Just get your armor on and grab a weapon. Who knows what's out there." Adir urged.

Rai quickly put on some armor pieces he was working on. Some shin guards, arm guards, shoulder plates and a breast plate. It wasn't much like, Adir's armor that was crafted by the dragon ancestors but it would indeed protect partially from anything they would encounter. Rai went up to a weapons rack the family made and placed all sorts of weapons they gathered from the fallen apes that were once guarding the temple until, Spyro, Adir and Ignitus took care of them.

The Weapons varied from swords, spears, hammers and axes. Some were shorter or larger than others and, Rai collected a pair of short swords that were small enough for him to use and light enough to be quick with. He had used the same weapons the most in the Dojo and had selected them to be his choice weapon. Once he strapped them on his back the group of four made it to the passageway where the guardians were sleeping along with the other humans that were in some of the smaller chambers where they made their quarters at.

"Quiet…we mustn't wake them." Spyro whispered to his friends.

"WHAT?" Sparx yelled. "I can't hear you through all this snoring!" He was then silenced by, Rai placing a hand over his mouth putting a finger tip on his own shushing the loud dragonfly.

The Group carefully snuck past each of the guardians. Terrador the Earth Guardian snoring so loudly its surprising the two humans that their family in the other rooms could tolerate such noise but given their time living in dungeons having to hear all sorts of fiendishly sounds they grew accustomed to sleeping through it.

Cyril and Volteer were talking in their sleep as, Volteer the Electric Guardian was busy explaining a theory in his sleep.

"Boy, even when asleep he's annoying." Sparx groaned getting a hush from the three around him.

Cyril the Ice Guardian was muttering something of his lineage to the annoyance of, Sparx. Finally they made it past; Ignitus the fire guardian unlike his fellows was sleeping soundly and peacefully. Soon they reached the door that lead out into the garden and looked back to make sure the guardians and anyone else were disturbed.

They exited the temple with the door shutting behind them. They hoped with as loud as the creaking doors were they didn't stir the ones still sleeping inside. They looked around in the garden to see that, Cynder was nowhere in sight but they found fresh prints on the ground that lead out into the mushroom forest ahead.

"Let's go!" Spyro said running into the forest as the rest followed. They followed some of the prints that led deep into the dark forest. Rai was starting to have some regrets coming out there. It was true what the Guardians once warned. The Forest was not be taken lightly when out at night. The Night combined with the near silence with only the insects making noise gave off an eerily feeling but he remained focused for he asked to come out with the others and he swore to not let them down.

After passing through some areas of the forest and almost beyond the sight of the temple they found a black dragon currently walking away from it.

"Cynder!" Spyro called out getting the female dragon's attention stopping in her tracks.

"Cynder, what are you doing out here?" Adir asked "It's dangerous!"

The Black dragoness turned around and sighed. "You all shouldn't have followed me." She murmured

"Well, that's good enough for me." Sparx replied. "Let's go, see ya." But the two humans and purple dragon didn't move.

"Cynder, what gives?" Rai asked. "What's going on?"

"Please, don't make this harder for me than it already is." Cynder pleaded.

"We're just trying to understand." Spyro said.

"I'm leaving, Spyro." Cynder bowed her head with sadness and shame on her face. "I don't belong here. After all I have done, all I put you through. Put all of you through…I can't stay."

"Cynder nobody blames you for what happened." Spyro soothed.

Rai agreed though it was true once that he along with the others did blame, Cynder he understands now she never was to truly blame. "Its true, Cynder." Rai agreed. "None of us blame you. And for what its worth I am sorry that we did." He apologized hoping that maybe, Cynder would change her mind about leaving.

"Hmph, I do speak for yourself!" The Dragonfly snorted

"Sparx!" The Humans and Purple Dragon warned in sync.

"No, Sparx is right." Cynder agreed sadly. "And every day that goes by I'm reminded of it." She looked at, Rai with weak smile. "I appreciate your apology, Rai but this is something I must do. Give my best to the rest of the others."

Cynder then looked at, Spyro and Adir. The Ones who freed her from the darkness and were the first to show her kindness and offer their friendship to. "Spyro, Adir…your place is here. Your Destiny is here. But mine is somewhere out there for me to find."

Spyro's voice seemed to almost crake. "Please Cynder…I don't want you to go."

Adir too felt like he was about to collapse. She just couldn't leave. "I beg you to reconsider this, Cynder…please."

"Goodbye everyone." Cynder sighed and with that, she set off into the forest disappearing from their sight.

Rai looked down sadly. He felt responsible for this. Spyro and Adir too felt frustration and sorrow. Cynder was gone.

"Good riddance!" Sparx cried throwing his hand in the direction that, Cynder and off from. "Now we can finally get some sleep around here. "I've been sort of half asleep with one open for weeks now, alternating eyes of course. It lessens the strain but I tell ya its taken its toll. Say…was this twitch always here?"

Adir now had enough of it. He looked at the dragonfly clenching his fists. He dared say all of that! His accusations just caused, Cynder to leave. And here he was spouting idiocy. "THAT'S IT, SPARX!" Adir marched up to the glowing insect with his hand raised high about to give, Sparx what he had coming.

Rai though he too was frustrated by, Cynder's departure and, Sparx's annoyance but there wasn't a true call for what his brother was about to do. "Wait, Adir!" He ran in front, Adir to try and halt his brother from doing what he was about to do to the winged glowing insect.

"Hey, calm down, Adir!" Sparx put his arms up defensively backing up into a mushroom tree as, Adir gained on him and, Rai trying to hold him back wasn't working.

Spyro was about to intercede but suddenly his eyes felt blurry and suddenly he collapsed on the ground getting everyone to stop and look.

"What the?" Sparx looked at the dragon confused. "Spyro are you okay, buddy?"

But then, Adir felt something was wrong with himself. He put his hands on his head something was causing him to lose it and his vision failed him and suddenly without, Rai realizing he collapsed on top of his little brother.

"Oaffffff…" Rai groaned as the weight of, Adir weighed down on him as they both fell to the ground getting, Sparx's attention.

Rai grunted trying his best to crawl out from under, Adir till he made it and took a few deep breaths. "What happened?" He coughed trying to regain himself.

"I don't know!" Sparx cried out. "Hey guys come on!" Sparx flew over both, Spyro and Adir to see they both seemingly fell asleep so suddenly. He quickly forgot about how, Adir was about to smack him down. "Listen guys I wanna sleep too but maybe we can do it inside. It's dark and spooky out here."

However nothing he said was heard from both the dragon or the human. They each were in a state where could not hear the dragonfly's pleas. Once Rai regained himself he tried to shake, Adir awake but it didn't work.

"Adir, come on. What's wrong!" He yelled but his brother wouldn't stir.

"Come on, Sparx we gotta try and wake them up!" Rai said trying to think of something he could do while, Sparx flew over the two.

"Hello, anyone home?" Sparx asked tapping on, Spyros and Adir's head. "Yoo-hoo!"


	3. Dream Training

Dream Training

Spyro slowly started to wake and when he opened his eyes he was in a strange new world. He was standing a large rock platform suspended in the night sky. The Two celestial moons were shining brightly. Smaller fragments of rocks were floating around the platform like clouds.

He heard a moan come by him and looked to see, Adir was stirring. The Young Samurai awoken to see the strange world only he and, Spyro were in. It was such a shock to him as well as the dragon.

"Where are we?" Adir asked standing up looking around as it seemed impossible.

"I'm not sure." Spyro shook his head walking up to the edge of the platform. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He called out.

"Do not be frightened, young ones." A Kind and elderly voice called out of the darkness. "You are not alone."

This caught both the dragon and human by surprise as they heard someone speaking to them but couldn't see who it was and the voice came from all direction.

"Who are you?" Spyro yelled.

"What is this place?" Adir yelled next both wanting their answers immediately.

"I have summoned you both here so that you might be warned." The Voice replied. "The Celestial Moons are counting down and time is running out."

Spyro slowly backed away from the edge as, Adir continued to look around trying to get a fix on who was talking to them. He did not like the fact that someone was supposedly watching them from shadows that they couldn't see.

Suddenly everything around the platform started to move rather fast. A thousand voices were whispering loudly that shook both, Spyro and Adir as the human put hands on his ears as the voices sounded like nails a chalkboard.

Spyro couldn't take it anymore not being able to even cover his ears. "MAKE IT STOP!"

Within an instant to the dragon everything around him slowed to a near stop. Everything was moving at snail's pace. Adir however continued to hold his ears shut as he was also caught in the loop that made time stand near still.

Spyro saw a large fragment floating near the platform that with a leap he would make it now that the time had slowed. With, Adir still caught in the loop that made time near stop he would have to gather him before he would go. Moving with haste he lunged under, Adir's legs getting him on his back. He could hear, Adir making a very slow surprised yelp but he had no time to waste and took them both over the fragment and onto the next platform and right when he touched down upon it time seemed to be moving normal again as, Adir got off of him his face full of shock.

"Spyro! That was incredible!" He beamed looked at the fragment that was moving so fast that they jumped on it just right before it turned over within a second. "How did you do that?"

Spyro shrugged not entirely sure how. "How did that happen?" He asked toward the darkness.

The Purple Dragon and the Purple Dragon Samurai can wield many abilities that others cannot, including time itself." The Mysterious voice answered. "Learn to master this ability and you will be able to see things almost before they happen. But…use this gift sparingly only when circumstances demand. Manipulation of time is not to be done without the utmost care."

The Dragon nodded and, Adir nodded as well. He took a deep breath and tried to focus. He tried to think about time slowing down within a small flash everything was at a near standstill. He saw, Spyro smiling at him seeing that he's got it too. Together with time slowed they leapt across many fragments that were slow enough to give them time to leap on one after another before it would turn over.

The Dragon and human leapt over one final fragment before reaching another large platform with a fiery barrier blocking a pathway. At the center sat a small pool that looked similar to the pool of visions back at the temple but the water within was red in color. The Dragon and human approached the pool. As the voice that guided them spoke again. "You seem to have abandoned your true calling. It is your destiny to harness the powers of the elements. Yet, you both possess not."

"We both haven't been able to use our abilities for some time now." Spyro admitted.

"Ever since we battled, Cynder and freed her from what made her evil our powers were lost." Adir added.

"Yes." The Voice chuckled. "Right now, your powers lay dormant within you both. Let's see if we might now awaken them."

"Step forth, young ones!" The Voice demanded calmly.

Spyro and Adir looked at each then stepped onto the pool standing on the middle of it as they stood upon what felt like water beneath them yet they didn't sink into. They both then closed their eyes.

"Clear your minds. Feel the fire that flows through your veins." The Voice spoke as the dragon and human tried to focus within as the voice continued to speak. "Allow its heat to consume you, and breathe with it. Now, rise up, and release the firestorm within you!"

As he finished, Both Spyro and Adir rose up from the pool feeling massive heat building up within them. They both focused their power into a massive force that united and sent a powerful wave of concentrated flame towards the barrier of fire and obliterated it. For a moment their bodies were ablaze but they didn't feel a burn coming back down upon the pool and hopped off to see they had successfully unleashed their power and felt their fire ability had fully returned and new path was laid about in front of them.

"Excellent young ones!" The Voice crowed. "You both are naturals. But now that a primal fire rages inside of each of you, show me you have command of it."

"With pleasure!" Adir smiled as he ran through the path he and, Spyro just created with the dragon as they hopped upon a few more floating fragments to another large platform where for statues resembling stone soldiers wielding swords and shields came to life and attack the duo.

Spyro went to the left as, Adir went to right and engaged their attackers. Spyro unleashed a breath of fire from his mouth onto his opponents as, Adir raised up his arms and unleashed shot of flame from his hands igniting the soldiers before they got close.

Having completed such a basic challenge they moved up to another platform where they were attacked by another four statues. Spyro feeling something new charged at two of the soldiers with his horns ignited and dashed through them both like a fiery comet shattering the stone soldiers.

Adir was about to be engaged by the last two soldiers but something within him made him realize that with his fire ability he could use more than just a basic flame. He dodged a strike from one of the soldiers and balled up his fist which began to ignite with a steady flame and punch the stone soldier right in the face with his fist ablaze as it was the soldiers head shattered. The second soldier charged, Adir from behind as the young warrior looked behind him and leapt backwards in the air flipping right over the soldier and landed right behind him. Adir then spun around bring his leg up and his foot like his fist ignited and he delivered a mighty roundhouse kick to the soldiers side cutting it clean in half as it fell in two.

There was one more platform they hoped along a couple more floating fragments to. This time there were over a dozen soldiers that appeared and surrounded them both. Spyro and Adir by instinct knew what they had to do in this moment. They both engaged their foes with all that they had learned and gained on the previous platforms charging up their fire furies.

Once they felt they had the power they each unleashed a massive shockwave of fire spewing out in directions defeating every one of their foes. The Element of fire was again empowered within them. They had achieved in gaining back one of the elements and had learned of a new ability to slow down time. A Power that will no doubt come in handy but as warned they must use it only when it was absolutely necessary.

They left the platform as new floating fragments appeared the led to a building that looked almost like the temple. They headed inside and again found a small pool sitting in the center which they peered into when they got to it and heard the voice again. "You both have done well, and now it's time to awaken. But be careful, the enemy approaches." He warned.

"Wait!" Adir called

"You still haven't told us who you are!" Spyro claimed.

"You shall both know me as the Chronicler." The voice said. "Seek me out…"

The Last of what, Spyro and Adir saw was a large tree in the middle of a swampy grove before everything went black.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the world, Sparx and, Rai still were trying to wake both, Spyro and Adir up to no avail. Nothing seemed to work.

"Come on!" Rai tried one more time to wake, Adir up. How could a slap in the face on his passed out brother not work!

"Dude. That's the tenth time!" Sparx pointed out. Though he was getting rather amused as, Rai tried to wake up, Adir by slapping him in the face. The first time it didn't work so he had it in mind that he had to do it more than once and had slapped both his brothers cheeks numerous times.

"How could this not work?" Rai complained. He had been trying to wake both his brother and, Spyro for almost an hour now. Both he and the dragonfly had been trying hard to wake those that passed out so suddenly and to more of, Sparx's hilarity, Adir fell on top of, Rai when he suddenly fell asleep. Better falling on his little brother than what he was about to do to him.

"Look, buddy I get it. But we gotta think of something else." Sparx said as he flew down next to, Spyro and started knocking on his head. "Hello…hello, anyone home? Hello…"

Sparx continued on to, Rai's annoyance. If all that they tried before from whispering in the ears to slapping one of them in the face numerous times didn't work there's no way that, Sparx would succeed either. Though Rai was starting to get very concerned.

Things were not exactly plesent when his brother and Spyro suddenly fell asleep on them. The Forest started to sound different. From calm and eerie to somewhat loud. He could swear he could hear the sound of explosions but they were dim but with all the insect noises that went away as soon he started hearing that something was not right and he didn't want to be out in the forest any longer and that's why he had to work with, Sparx and wake up, Spyro and Adir and get back to the temple.

Spyro's eyes snapped open when he heard, Sparx. The Purple Dragon moaned as what he had endured in the world where he was just at had taken a toll on his mind. There was so much going on and it would be hard to explain.

Rai saw that, Spyro had awoken. "Spyro! You're awake!" Rai ran over to the dragon and gave him a relieved hug that caught the dragon by surprise along with, Sparx.

"Jeez, good thing I wasn't passed out then." He murmured. Spyro however didn't mind it and if was honest he was happy to be awake and to see him and, Sparx too.

"What happened to you?" Rai asked letting go of, Spyro.

"There's something happening, Rai. I can't explain it." Spyro said unsure of what to say due to what he encountered in the other world.

"Well I was hoping for some answers because I and Sparx have been out her for over an hour trying to wake you both up!" Rai complained hearing a groan coming from nearby getting the dragon and dragonfly to look seeing, Adir was starting to awaken.

Adir opened his eyes but then his face felt like it was on fire. This time he could feel the singe. "Ohhhh…my face." He moaned holding the front of his face feeling like he got hit numerous times. "What…happened?" He groaned.

Sparx couldn't help but laugh now. "Ha ha ha! Rai tried to wake you by slapping you in your cheeks, Adir." He pointed out as, Rai nervously scratched the back of his neck.

Adir looked at, Rai with fury in his eyes. "YOU WHAT?!"

"Hey! You fell asleep on top of me and you weren't waking up. You and, Spyro were out for an hour. Had to try something to get you awake!" He countered defensively. "I'm sorry. Okay!"

Though Adir was upset that his brother had slapped him. More than once as it felt he couldn't blame him. If he along with, Spyro were out for an hour then he would have to resort to such methods to try and wake him. He gave, Rai a gesture with his forefinger finger and thumb with the other three fingers extended showing they were good. He wasn't upset anymore for his brother had a good reason. He stood back up as, Sparx came up to him.

"So… we're good?" Sparx with a smile remembering how, Adir just before he passed was about to do something to him.

Adir just gave the dragonfly a blank stare and without warning gave, Sparx a not so hard slap to the front of him sending him back a way's for all that he said just before, Adir passed out. "Now, we're good." Adir smiled glad to have finally given the mouthy glowing bug what he had coming.

"Ow." Sparx rubbed his head. "What'd I do?"

Spyro shook his head as, Sparx knew quite well what he did and he did deserve that slap from, Adir. Rai chuckled at the scene. "Well now with you guys awake and, Sparx has been given retribution can we get out of here now?"

Sparx finished shaking whatever stars were left in his mind before nodding. "Yeah, while you both were catatonic, this whole place has been hooting and howling. Listen."

Spyro and, Adir listened in. They noticed the typical noises like the chirping of insects and soft hoots of animals have disappeared. There were booming sounds and screeching roars.

"What is that?" Spyro asked turning around to where they came through when they all caught up to, Cynder. Adir went to go have a look as, Rai followed right behind him.

Adir peered into the sky and could make out a lot of massive beings were flying above the forest. Then one of them came down and let go of a massive ball of metal. He gasped realizing what it was.

"INCOMING!" He turned and dived grabbing, Rai as the metal ball hit the ground exploding on impact sending, Adir with, Rai in his arms rolling away straight into the foliage of the forest as, Spyro got knocked back and, Sparx was sent flying into a stone dragon dragon's statue.

Adir groaned as his ears were ringing along with, Rai's. He looked over, Rai and it seemed he wasn't hurt. Rai got up from, Adir helping him to his feet and ran out of the foliage to see the way back to the temple was blocked now by apparent bomb that impacted.

"What's happening?!" He screamed looking up and saw a dreadful sight as everyone else that after they managed to regain themselves look to see, Dreadwings by the dozens flying overhead heading straight for the temple! Some of them were carrying metal bombs that were being dropped all over closing up any entrance nearby that would have been the fastest way back to the temple.

"Dreadwings!" Adir pointed at the large winged bat creatures grunting wishing he never had to see those blasted steeds of the apes again.

Spyro then realized what was going on. "The Temple is under attack!" He shouted.

Rai also realized before they left the temple no one was awake and having been only just an hour ago there was no chance they were before the Dreadwings arrived. "The Others are still sleeping, we need to get back!" Rai cried.

Adir nodded agreeing. He just got his family back and he wasn't going to lose them again. Spyro equally nodded knowing they have to get back before the worse could happen to any of those that they left asleep in the temple.

Sparx however was very worrisome. "Are you all crazy? You wanna run toward the danger?!"

However the Purple Dragon and the two humans were not listening to him. Right now all they could think about was getting back to protect the temple before the attackers could do any serious damage and before anyone ends up as a casualty.

"We're going to have to find another way in." Spyro decided having their closest way back cut off. Come on!"

Spyro first headed back into the gardens as, Adir followed and, Rai close behind and with, Sparx taking a moment before moving. "I liked it better when, Spyro and Adir were still sleeping." He muttered before flying to catch up with them.


	4. Assault on the Temple Part 1

Assault on the Temple Part 1

Spyro and the others headed around the back of the temple hoping that there was still a way in before they would get completely cut off. They reached the back buildings that would lead back to the temple but a metal ball crashed down on the high podium splitting apart revealing a group of sinister apes. Among the many smaller ones one ape of human peered over podium to see the purple dragon and two humans standing close him along with a twinkling dragonfly.

Hey, ugly ape guy!" Sparx called out hooting like a monkey. "Now that we exchanged pleasantries, can we fight? Or at least you can fight and ill watch."

Adir shook his head at Sparx's idiocy. Hardly every time they get into a dangerous situation he always watch's instead of helping out and stays at a safe distance. Nothing will ever change with him.

"The Purple Dragon and the Dragon Samurai." It snarled pointing his massive sword down at them signaling the other apes to leap from the podium and attack.

"Lets do it!" Rai roared pulling out his two swords from behind his back. He had trained for the last few weeks in the dojo for this. It was time for pay back against the creatures that enslaved him and his family.

"Remember your training, Rai!" Adir pulled out his sword and stood firm awaiting for the first ape to close.

Spyro struck first unleashing a streak of flames upon two apes that were for the first to get within range surprising both, Rai and Sparx.

"You got your powers back!" Sparx cheered watching as the two apes, Spyro flamed screamed as the flames consumed them.

Adir leapt forward and slashed one ape and sliced through another that tried to jump on him and shot a fire ball at another.

"You got yours too?! Wow Adir!" Rai cheered finally after hearing the stories from his brother about having the powers of the elements he was very eager to see it for real but he had no time to admire his brothers returning power as one smaller ape ran towards him with its fists balled up.

Rai saw it coming and readied his two swords. Recalling one training method of letting an opponent use its momentum and then turn it against him, Rai stepped out of the way of the ape just before it could hit him slashed his swords through its back killing it. His first true kill and it excited him.

"I got him!" He cheered but another ape ran at him and, Rai was too busy celebrating to notice. Adir gasped seeing the ape about to strike and shot another fireball blasting the ape away from his brother.

"Rai stay focused!" Adir yelled fighting two more apes as one raised its hand up at him, Adir knocking it down with left cross and another came up behind him and the young warrior knocked it down with a roundhouse before firing flames from his hands at one more.

"Sorry!" Rai apologized and charged into the fight. He remained vigilant as, Spyro struck from the air giving the two humans cover as they fought on the ground. Adir easily fought back the smaller apes along with his brother. Rai had learned well in his training and was proving admirable.

The Last ape standing was the leader whom Spyro and Adir quickly finished both shooting flames from the sides onto it.

Rai along with, Spyro and Adir had won the fight but the battle was far from over. Looking at the sky above they could see Dreadwings flying in all directions. Some carrying metal balls that were bombs or carrying more apes in. They had to get moving hearing explosions coming from the forest. Every explosion could mean the temple was taking a beating and the occupants inside could be in more danger.

They headed through the buildings some of them were falling apart not due to the attack but having been abandoned for sometime due to previous raids the interior was falling apart piece by piece. Some of the floor gave out which had the group leap over what was left of the floor and fought more apes that entered through the building.

Once they made it out back they were met with more opposition. The Apes were swarming all over the forest. This attack meant they were trying to retake the temple with so many on the attack.

"There's too many!" Rai panicked seeing over two dozen apes most of smaller size as some larger ones along with one much bigger than them all growled and snarled at them before letting out a battle cry.

Spyro knew that taking so many on at once at normal time would be a great risk it was time to use what he learned in the dream realm. When focused all of time slowed to a near standstill around him. Adir and Rai were in stances ready to face the apes though, Rai's face showed concern.

The Purple Dragon with time slowed down attacking a good number of the apes and killed them before they could move a few feet. Once again he gained the admiration of Adir and Rai who just watched as, Spyro managed to attack the apes when they still were a distance away.

However they were not going to be distracted and ran towards the apes now less than number. Adir and Rai cut through them staying close to each other so they could watch out for the other. Using teamwork they curved around each other knocking and cutting down any ape that came close.

Spyro assisted them further knocking one of the larger apes into the air and sent it hurling into a group of smaller ones.

Rai breaking off from, Adir engaged the second large ape deflecting each blow of its sword with his own. Having the advantage of holding two weapons, Rai quickly pierced through the chest of the ape with one of his swords then cutting its head off with the other making him feel a bit grossed out but as he recalled what the Earth Guardian Terrador told him once during training. "One must never worry about the grotesques of battle when engaged in it. Do what you can to destroy your enemy and move on to the next fight."

Spyro and Adir together engaged the largest ape. It swung its massive sword at them both dodged out of the way. Adir leapt over the massive ape delivering a slice on its head making it howl in pain and turned onto the young warrior. With its back turned however it left itself open and, Spyro shot forward using a comet dash knocking the ape forward towards, Adir who then thrust his sword up to the chest of the ape piercing its heart killing it instantly.

"We're doing great!" Rai beamed getting a taste for battle. Adir couldn't help but smirk a bit along with, Spyro glad to know that despite what, Rai endured it was not bring him down. Sparx however flew up to them.

"Yeah, yeah great kid but don't forget we got a temple to save?" He reminded.

"Yeah!" Rai calmed down and headed into another building that would lead closer to the temple as the rest followed. As they ran through the rubble inside they could hear something past the explosions outside and the screeches of the Dreadwings in the sky.

"Hey! Do you hear that?" Spyro said stopping short of the way out which the door was still shut.

"What? Explosions? Screams? Screeches, What?!" Sparx grumbled sarcastically.

Spyro glared at him as, Adir and Rai kneeled next to the dragon. "Listen." Spyro said putting a wing to his ear. Adir and Rai and Sparx remained silent so they could hear out what the dragon was picking up.

The Group listened walking towards the massive door so they could hear and if enemies were close they would not find them for a moment. Once right at the side of the door standing out of the way if the door were to suddenly swing open they heard something beyond the exploding sounds and the howls and screeches they heard the sounds of fighting. Apes no doubt but they seem to be fighting something or someone.

"What is that?" Adir said leaning more towards the door then he heard the yelling from what sounded like a female. He gasped getting in front of the door and shot it with a fire ball shattering it. Outside was a large group of apes along with two vicious reptilian looking dog like creatures all advancing on a lone human who pointed a large tipped spear at her attackers. There were many dead apes surrounding the area showing she had put up a fight but she was being back up into a corner and no doubt she would be killed once they step up their advance.

"MOLLY!" Adir screamed leaping up into the air shot down flames from his hands onto the group of apes breaking them apart. Spyro and Rai attacked as, Sparx hung back. Adir landed on the ground and powered through the apes and narrowly dodged the reptile hounds. Adir tried to swing his sword at them but they were too fast.

The Apes were dealt with at ease but the hounds continued to be very evasive. They would charge past the group and circle around them. They were fast but, Spyro used his ability to slow time to regain the advantage and killed them both knocking one into a statue nearby and pierced the other with his horns.

Once the threat against them all was over Adir and Rai ran up to, Molly who was looking over her arm that had a cut on it.

"Molly! What are you doing out here?!" Adir practically screamed at her. It was enough that, Rai was out in the midst of the fight with him and, Spyro but he was out with them for a reason but, Molly it was unknown. He noticed the cut on her arm. "Are you okay?"

Molly took a few breathes before reaching into her pocket and pulled out some red crystal pieces and applied it to her arm which healed within an instant. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was out her looking for you both." She said.

"Why? We thought everyone was sleeping when this attack happened?" Rai said

"Yeah!" Molly nodded. "We all were until explosions around the temple woke us all up. We all ran to see what was going on and saw Dreadwings in the sky and apes everywhere. The Guardians went out to defend the temple and everyone else grabbed weapons and took positions within the temple. Uncle Jim and Sid I know went to the balcony where, Ignitus went and Mom and the others are still in the bedding quarters for safety. I was heading to gardens but found the entrance was blocked and then I realized all of you were missing along with, Cynder. So I head out through the other passages that lead outside to find you but I got ambushed and chased by dozens of apes. I managed to stay ahead until they had me surrounded here." Molly explained very relieved that she found her brothers and friends though, Cynder was the only one still missing.

"Then this means we better get back now! The Temple could be swarming by now!" Adir fretted for if the others were still in the temple and the attack was still going on there's no time to lose.

"Agreed." Spyro nodded. "Lets go!"

"Wait! Where's Cynder?" Molly asked seeing how she was not with them. Sparx flew up to her with a smile.

"Oh she packed her bags and left. Oh well good riddance I say." Sparx chattered still glad that the black dragon who nearly killed them all was gone despite the others not so happy about her running away due to the guilt she felt over what she had done and mostly being, Sparx giving her the cruel reminder.

"What?!" Molly couldn't believe it. She may have given Cynder the dark stare and reminder as well but soon she began to realize it was not Cynder's true doing that caused her to be enslaved for a year and near murder of her brother, Adir.

"We will go over about it later but first let's get back to the temple!" Adir said running after, Spyro who took off with Sparx following, Rai gestured for Molly to follow and she did glad to know she had found who she was looking for but felt a little worried for, Cynder. She never did apologize for treating her so horrible these past few weeks and she may not get another chance if something were to happen to the black dragon.

They continued to make their way back to the temple. Many of mushroom forest was laying in ruins like most of the structures around them. The Apes were relentless in their assault they meant to kill everything in the temple and lay waste to all around it. They were wasting no time. The Forest had become a battlefield every step, Spyro and the others took there were more apes, their new pets which, Rai called "Death Hounds" and even some of the Dreadwings from above came down to join in the attack on them.

Spyro and Adir handled the heavy hitters being with their returned fire abilities and with their experience it was best they took on those they handled before while, Molly and Rai kept to slaying apes. Molly had grown proficient using a spear. It was her weapon of choice in training due to her time as an athlete in school from years of gymnastics' and pole vaulting. Molly would pierce and thrust the bladed end of the spear in her foes and would knock any others to the side with the blunt end. Like the rest of her family that spent time in the training dojo gave her proficiency for battle and in this fight it was a sense of vengeance to repay the horrid creatures for what they did to her and all her family. They took their old lives away and now it was time to take their lives and they will not get a second chance.

As they continued to trek through the mushroom forest through more empty buildings the fight kept getting more intense. Each encounter was met with heavy opposition. The Apes number didn't seem to dwindle. They may were getting close to the temple taking the long way around but it seemed to be a battle of attrition.

"Man, how many are there?!" Rai cried piercing another ape through the chest as they continued to fight yet another squad of apes with two more squads being dropping from metal balls in the sky by Dreadwings.

"Just keep fighting, Rai! We gotta push through!" Adir called shooting at a Dreadwing in the sky with a fire ball to prevent it from landing and assisting the apes.

However another Dreadwing flew down and dropped a metal ball that turned out to be a bomb between, Molly and Rai knocking the far back from each other.

"Molly!" Spyro and Adir gasped as they heard the explosion and turned to see that, Molly was blown into a mushroom knocking her near senseless. Rai however was lucky and only got launched back a distance but didn't hit anything. Seeing how Rai was okay, Adir and Spyro ran up to, Molly as the apes were about to take the advantage coming up to the downed girl ready to take her life.

Adir and Spyro stood in front of, Molly to protect her as she was trying to stand back up but her legs were wobbly and her ears were ringing so loudly that she couldn't make out any other sound. Sparx flew next to her to check over her and saw that she was okay and remained close to see if there was something he could do but there wasn't much for a dragonfly to assist with other than try to motivate her back to her feet.

The Apes were gaining on the duo with their numbers so many, Spyro could not fly or thus leave himself open and, Adir was on the defensive deflecting one strike after another but they were being pushed back towards, Molly and like before with her they were being backed into a corner.

Luckily for Rai the apes were interested in gaining a downed enemy along with having the chance to kill the ones who are of the sacred prophecy. Rai shook himself to get the stars out of his eyes standing back up. He noticed, Spyro and his brother and sister were in trouble He looked down and realized that his two swords were not in his hands having lost them when was blasted aside. He was weaponless but he looked back at his family and friend seeing how they just got backed up into, Molly who managed to finally stand.

"Oh no!" Rai squealed. He had to do something and ran towards the group of apes advancing on, Spyro and his family. He was without a weapon and he was greatly scared but he wasn't going to let it stop him. He was going to save them! He had to! He once lost his brother once and he wasn't going to lose him again or anyone else.

Within that moment something was awakening inside of him. Rai charged the apes as he felt his body starting to tingle. He felt a surge work its way through his body making his hair stand on end. Despite the sudden phenomenon he was not going to stop. He was going to protect those he loves no matter what.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!" Rai screamed letting out a mighty cry gaining the apes attention but when they turned, Rai raised his hands towards him within a small white flash that temporary blinded all who looked at the flash from the boys hands shot a streak of yellow electricity.

All the apes in the way were met with powerful streaks of yellow lightning that bounced from one to the next killing each one within seconds.

Spyro, Adir, Molly and Sparx were dumbstruck by what they saw. Rai had just shot electricity from his hands and just saved them all. It wasn't over as one more ape came up to the boy to avenge his fallen comrades but Rai leapt out of the way and introduced more electric waves onto the ape as it wailed from stinging shocks that eventually killed it.

"Rai…" Adir was the first to say something as, Rai just stood in place breathing heavily not yet taking in at what he just did. "…you just shot electricity."

Rai looked at all the apes he killed to save everyone and then looked at his hands with tiny streaks of lightning on them that faded away. He laughed sheepishly and realized what he did. "Yeah…I guess I did."

Adir came up to his brother and noticed his left hand. He looked at his left hand and realized something else. "Rai, your hand!"

Rai looked at his hand to see that on the back of his hand was a dragon. Yellow in color and shaped just like the mark on, Adir's hand. The Only difference was the color.

"Oh my!" Molly came up to the two boys along with the others .

"Rai I think you may have become what I am…a Dragon Samurai." Adir marveled hardly believing it the others being just as amazed. Sparx's jaw nearly dropped.

"Ah, Buddy! That's Fantastic! Really needed another guy with powers!" Sparx praised glad to know the chances of survival had risen now with another powered individual.

"Adir…" Rai still could not believe it. He hosted his hands high and tried to concentrate again.

"Feel the surge and the power within, Rai." Spyro encouraged. "Allow your power to be unleashed."

Rai took in Spyro's words and out from his hands surged a dozen yellow lightning streaks. "This…is…incredible!" Rai hoped up and down in excitement he actually had the power of electricity now. How fitting since he always had passion for tech and since tech is powered by electricity it was almost like a stroke of luck.

"Congratulations, Rai!" Molly put an arm around her youngest brother so happy for him along with gratitude for saving them.

Sparx though excited as the rest of them flew in front of them. "Uh…guys though as great as this is perhaps we should get back to the temple and win the battle first?" He suggested.

Spyro nodded in agreement. The more time they waste admiring, Rai's new abilities they still were needed. "He's right, lets move on!" Everyone else agreed and together they continued forth though, Rai was still in admirable state over the power he now wielded. He found his two swords lying on the ground near one of the dead apes before catching up with the others.

Soon they finally made it to the side of the temple where the balcony would be the far side of the temple just at the edge of the mushroom forest. However they were halted by another large group of apes along with Death Hounds and a Dreadwing.

The Group engaged the massive horde of enemies. This time they stood a better chance with, Rai's newfound power. With a combination of fire and electric attacks the apes didn't stand a chance. Rai was completely new to having the power but he was turning to be a natural. Much like his brother Adir, Rai managed to handle the power though his hair always stuck up on end each time he used it.

Spyro handed the Death Hounds as, Adir took on the Dreadwing while, Molly and Rai took on the large leader that was the last of the apes there. The Ape blocked, Molly's attacks with its shield but with, Rai's power he managed to send shocks through the ape and left him open for his sister to finish it off. Spyro without using his time ability's had one of the hounds leap towards him and the dragon dodged out of the way for the hound to collide with the other on and while they were down, Spyro ignited them and, Adir leaped onto the Dreadwing and slashed off its rider then pierced the giant bat creature with his sword above its head.

With the last of those that were blocking them finished they now could get to the balcony of the temple and hoped that they were not too late and that the attack had not taken the life of anyone that was still in it or defending it.


	5. Assault on the Temple Part 2

Assault on the Temple Part 2

The Gang ran for the edge of a Cliffside where the balcony of the temple could be viewed from. The Situation was worse than they could have imagined debris of the temple laid scattered across the ground. Apes and any other dark creature lay dead around them. The Attackers were being met with a formidable defense. But it didn't mean that the battle was in their favor yet. With so many Dreadwings flying around in the sky a good number of them carrying bombs and bomb carriers full of apes to add to the battle the fight for the temple was still on.

As they ran the side of the temple was horrifying. With the structure so badly damaged it's a miracle it hadn't collapsed from the many bombs that were dropped on it or near it. It remained intact for now but more bombing runs could cause it to give way and anyone still inside could be buried underneath the collapsing rubble.

The Temple was their home as well as the Dragons sacred grounds and if it were destroyed it would be crippling blow to them all. They would have nowhere else they could possibly go and an important monument to all dragons would be gone. They couldn't allow this to happen. They had to stop this attack before it could get any worse and hopefully before even one of them or those they know would become a casualty.

They made it to the Cliffside and everyone's eyes went wide at what they could see. Out in the distance there were Dreadwings by the dozens flying around. Some of them were carrying bombs to continue their bombardment of the temple. Some were carrying bombs that were carrying more apes to drop into battle. They couldn't believe they were being attacked with such numbers. How could there be so many of them? With such an army attacking the temple it showed they had this attack planned for some time now.

There seemed to be no end to these apes. They attacked the temple without warning. They were determined to retake it if not destroy it and lay waste to all who inhabit it. They were not holding anything back.

But what shocked them more was upon the base of the balcony the Fire Guardian Ignitus was in the midst of defending the temple. The Only Ape that was alive on the balcony was snatched by the jaws of the red dragon and thrown off the side.

More Apes were dropped behind him hearing the blast of the explosions when the bomb carriers collapsed and unleashed six more apes the Dragon hoped turning to face them and unleashed a streak of flames from his mouth setting all the apes ablaze most of them dying within seconds as the fire consumed them.

One of the apes still partially alive, Ignitus swiped it with his front leg knocking it into the side of a beam. He looked up to see the many Dreadwings circling the temple. How could he never have remotely thought the temple would have come under attack by a force such as this since, Spyro and Adir freed Cynder from the darkness?

He watched one Dreadwing that remained close to the temple flying around the balcony. The Rider upon it watched the red dragon with frustration in his red eyes that partially glowed beneath the helmet that hid his face. The Dreadwing he rode upon was armored in some places on its body but this Dreadwing was different among the masses that filled the skies around the temple. This Dreadwing looked like it seen many battles. Its wings had a few holes in it but it was still capable of flying. Its skin was dark green and its mouth hung wide open revealing fangs that were the biggest to be seen on a Dreadwing.

The Particular Ape riding upon the unique Dreadwing was the head ape leading and coordinating the attack on the temple. He waved up his arms that had mounted blades upon them. With his size and choose of weapons he would fit the description of an assassin. He wore armor and a helmet with two horns on the right side while on the left side of the helmet was there were supposed to be another two horns were missing. This Assassin had much experience in battle and its steed had too seen much battle showing that with his experience he was the right choice in leading an attack on the dragon temple.

The Ape Assassin continued to wave at his forces in the air signaling them to drop more troops on the balcony. Ignitus watched as more Dreadwings came from both sides carrying fresh bomb carriers. Once the Dreadwings got close enough they let go of their loads sending the bomb carriers straight for the dragon.

Ignitus leapt up and flow just above the balcony avoiding the bombs as a group of apes came from them ready to face the dragon. However Ignitus send a ball of fire down upon the middle of the group making an explosion that killed most of them. He landed back down growling fiercely at two apes that avoided the blast by jumping from it but Ignitus sent them flying over the edge with a whip of his tail. However there was only one ape left of that group that was right behind him.

The lone ape knew it couldn't face the dragon allow and turned around but it was not retreating. The Ape was heading for the temple doorway that was still closed but it taken hits from the many bombs that exploded around it with hot shrapnel lodged or burned within it.

Ignitus was about to head up to stop the ape from getting into the temple but more bomb carriers were dropped in front of him with another group of apes blocking his path.

The Lone Ape was right at the temple and began clawing at it to get it open somehow. But as it clawed and pulled the door began to open. The Ape snickered thinking he got the temple open and with it he along with the rest of those that are still attacking the temple they could now get inside and take it from within.

But when the door opened up just enough for the ape to get inside he was met by something hard and strong colliding on its chest knocking it on his back breaking a good portion of bones within. It screamed in pain with its inner body broken but then terror struck the ape as a curved blade then came into its view that was fading away. The Blade raised high and the ape let out a terrifying shriek as the blade come down the middle of its face ending its suffering.

The curved blade was part an axe as its wielder charged out of the partially open door. It was a man holding the massive axe that looked it would be needed to be held with both hands but this man's buckish figure made it simple for him to wield it.

"Sid!" Adir cried astonished that his cousin came out from the temple. Sid looked to the sky seeing another Dreadwing drop more bomb carriers with a group of apes.

Sid snorted tightening his grip on the axe taking a battle stance. He was enraged! The Temple came under attack while they were all sleeping and still not having forgotten what the apes did to him and his family putting them through slavery and ruining their old lives this was the perfect time for payback.

"COME AND GET SOME!" Sid shouted at the many apes in front of him issuing his challenge at them. The Apes appeased him and charged at him. Sid was not helpless this time. During he and his family's enslavement he couldn't do anything without putting the family at risk of punishment. Any defiance or act of aggression would result in torment. A Lesson he had to learn once with whip marks that left scars on his back. Now it was his turn to make the apes pay.

He swung his axe at one ape slicing through it like a knife through warm butter. With their weeks of training and preparing in the temple the weapons they confiscated from the dead apes that still riddled the temple were kept sharpened and ready for use. They all had hoped there would be no need of them due to the victory Spyro and Adir achieved but they along with the Guardians knew this was far from over and they had to be ready but the current attack on the temple was something they did not expect to come so soon. Now every one of them had to take up arms to defend it.

Sid sliced down another attacking up and when another leapt at him he caught it by its throat holding it in the air. The Ape tried to break free but Sid's great muscle mass kept his grip as tight as a snake after it coiled its prey. He then slammed it down hard knocking the wind out of it and finished it off with a boot to its face crushing its skull.

"You go, Sid!" Rai cheered from the edge of the cliff getting Sid's attention.

"Rai!?" Sid then looked to see that Molly was with him along with Spyro, Adir and Sparx. "Where have you guys…" Sid was interrupted with a punch to his face forgetting there were still apes in front of him. He was unphased by the sudden blow and returned the favor with punch back at the nearest ape knocking it back and causing it tumble down balcony.

"Never mind that! Just get down here!" He shouted as the apes attacked him again. This time the odds were against him. Three apes attacked him from the front and both of his sides. He had the strength to deal one but his reflexes were not as toned. He swung his axe at the first one that came close but it dodged it and came out him grabbing his arm. The ape at his right side took the occasion to grab Sid's other arm. The Ape directly in front of him charged him with its fists clenched ready to pummel the temples defender.

Sid was not so easily subdued. His arms may have been held but the apes were nowhere near as strong as him. He grunted drawing up his strength and threw the ape holding his free arm right into the ape in front him before it could strike knocking them down sending them both rolling down the balcony path and then he grabbed the other ape that held onto his axe wielding arm dropping his weapon and with both hands lifted the ape and hurled it over the edge.

Adir's cousin was fighting remarkably well but the situation was still dire. Ignitus was still dealing with many apes at the base of the balcony. He handled the latest group with more swipes of his front legs and tail but a much larger group was dropped behind him. He turned to face them.

Sid ran up to the front of Ignitus to help him but now got nervious. He had been defending the temple since the attack started having possibly killed a couple dozen apes by now but most of them were either alone or in small groups of two or three. There had to be two dozen of them in front of him. Ignitus shot out flames from his mouth at the ones that began to advance but his power was waning. He had used his power of fire so much by now that he could send out a small streak that only ceased the advancing apes for a couple moments. He began to back up and Sid did the same there were far too many in front of them they had retreat back onto pathway to avoid being surrounded. This was the apes chance to press the attack and all of them charged at once.

"Ignitus!" Spyro cried out fearfully as the many apes started to pile onto the dragon. Sid managed to knock some back and even kill a couple with his axe but the apes were relentless.

The Fire Guardian heard the cry of the purple dragon and looked to see that Spyro along with Adir and his two siblings along with Sparx on the Cliffside. "Get down here, young ones!" Ignitus ordered throwing an ape off his head. "We need your help!"

"Right!" Adir nodded as they had been on that cliff long enough observing the battle before them. Adir hopped on Spyro for they had to fly to the balcony as the cliff was too far to jump from leaving Rai and Molly on the cliff as they along with Sparx following went to help Ignitus and Sid.

"Hey! How are we going to get across?" Molly called but then more Dreadwings came down from the sky having heard the shout coming from the edge near the temple. With more bomb carriers they dropped two squads of apes near Molly and Rai. They readied their weapons and began to defend themselves. They would not be able assist their friend and brother and the others for now as they retreated back into the mushroom forest for fighting the apes on the Cliffside would not be wise.

Adir and Spyro watched as the two humans were into battle with more apes. Spyro looked at Adir who was very worried as they flew towards the balcony.

"They'll be okay, Adir. They can handle themselves." Spyro assured though he too was worried for them as Adir was but for now they had to help Ignitus and Sid.

Adir nodded and hoped that Molly and Rai will be okay. He made out flashes of yellow coming from the mushroom forest meaning that Rai was again using his newfound electric power against their attackers. He smiled slightly believing now that they would be okay turning to the front as he rode on Spyro coming upon the balcony.

Once they were just over Ignitus, Adir swiped his sword at one ape that was on the fire guardians head and Spyro let loose flames from his mouth at the apes in front of his mentor and Sid setting most of them on fire and causing some of them to back off. Once over Ignitus Adir hopped off of Spyro planting his feet upon the balcony and turned to see his cousin was covered with apes all of them beating down on him.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Adir yelled turning his single sword into two short swords and charged at the apes. They were all so busy trying to take down the large human they had managed to pin due to their number they failed to counter the young samurai that charged from behind.

Adir with his quick reflexes and the use of his two swords he took care of the apes with a series of swift movements of slashes and thrusts that crowded upon his cousin. The Apes with their focus on trying to kill the large human that had pinned on the ground they had no chance and could not defend themselves from attacked in the rear nor could they avoid the swings of the samurai's short blades. It was finished. Adir had killed all the apes that had his cousin pinned and one of the dead apes's collapsed onto Sid and he shoved it off of him and smiled up at, Adir. He had saved him and finally got to truly see what his young cousin was capable of. He was very impressed as well as thankful.

"Thanks, Adir." Sid thanked. Adir smiled at him offering a hand after he turned his swords back into a single sword. Sid kindly took the gesture helping his cousin back onto his feet.

"Don't mention it, Sid." Adir smiled glad to see his cousin okay. But it was far from over. More dread wings came down from the sky with bomb carriers. Adir caught eye on one of them were heading straight him, his cousin and Ignitus.

"LOOK OUT!" He warned jumping and rolling towards the balcony base as Spyro landed next to him and Sid and Ignitus back up in time to avoid the blast as more apes emerged and started to move towards The Red Dragon and large human. However with the Purple Dragon and the Purple Dragon Samurai now out in the open there was a chance to end the prophecy. The Ape assassin flew his Dreadwing over his troops.

"Focus your attention on the Purple Dragon and the Samurai!" He ordered in muffled voice due to his helmet. Though his voice was mumbled his troops understood their leader's orders and turned towards the human and purple dragon in the middle of the base on the balcony.

More bomb carriers were dropped behind the two on the balcony with a good number of apes. They were completely surrounded. Adir and Spyro backed up and stood back to back so all their surroundings were covered. However with so many apes they would get overrun.

Ignitus gasped at the sight with so many of the dark master's forces bearing down on Spyro and Adir. Sid tried to fight through the apes to help his cousin and friend but those in front of managed to hold him back having the advantage in numbers.

Ignitus summoned up every bit of power he had left in him. Flames began to form around him catching the eye of the humans, apes, dragonfly and purple dragon. The Fire Guardian let out a thundering roar sending out a fiery shockwave that blasted across the balcony sending every ape flying off it screaming as they all plummeted to their deaths.

"Way to go, Ignitus!" Sid cheered rubbing his eyes as the shockwave didn't affect him nor Spyro, Adir or Sparx only leaving them momentarily blind. But the shockwave rocked the balcony and agitated some of the damaged structures and caused a décor structure on the sides of the balcony to collapse. Separating Spyro and Adir from Ignitus and Sid.

The Purple Dragon and Samurai turned around seeing more apes and some of the surviving ones that managed to catch the side of the balcony when they were blasted off. Spyro and Adir readied themselves they charged at their attackers going through them with ease. With the apes coming at them only one at a time and not allowing them to grow their numbers they had a chance.

When they killed the last two apes with Adir thrusting his sword into one of them and Spyro knocking the last one into the air and sent it hurling over the side of the balcony they heard a loud screech turning to see it was the very ape that was leading the attack standing upon his Dreadwing hovering a short distance from the balcony.

"You're on your own with this one guys." Sparx trembled.

"This one?" Adir asked staring at the dragonfly with his head cocked. "How's this different from the last one?"

"Or the one before that?" Spyro added.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" The Assassin yelled incomprehensibly

Adir scoffed a bit amused by the head apes inability to speak properly.

"What he say?" Spyro asked

"He said something about preparing to die." Sparx replied confused. "Either that or…he wants you to repair a pie…um…no, yeah."

With a loud shriek the Dreadwing came down on them with its claws open. Adir ducked under as Spyro flew up. Sparx hid down in some of the rubble for cover as he watched Spyro and Adir battle the ape assassin.

The Assassin leapt off his Dreadwing landing the balcony and readied his two wrist blades. He came at Adir and began to swing his blades at the young samurai. Adir did battle with the Assassin deflecting his attacks and then went on the counter attack against the assassin exchanging blows with the ape who to Adir's surprise was a skilled fighter.

As Adir battled the Assassin Spyro was in the air fighting the Dreadwing. This Dreadwing was far more fierce than the others that he had encountered. Spyro shot fireballs at the large winged beast but it was far too fast for him as its movements were swift and with its cold eyes locked on the dragon it would not be caught off guard. Spyro used his dragon time ability but it could only work for only a few moments giving him a chance to connect one of fireball against the Dreadwing.

It screeched in pain when its side was singed by the fire blast but it was not finished. Spyro flew towards Dreadwing with his horns straight out but the Dreadwing spun itself around collided its wing upon the purple dragon sending him straight onto the balcony with a loud thud. Spyro for the moment was down.

Adir continued his fight with the assassin. The Ape was remarkably quick. Every time Adir swung his sword the ape deflected and countered. Adir kept vigilant and tried to find the right moment to strike but when he heard a loud thud close by and saw Spyro had crashed he hesitated and looked up to see the Dreadwing coming down on the dragon ready to finish the fight.

Spyro was temporarily incapacitated. His body ached from the impact and for the moment he couldn't move. He groaned trying to stand back up but it took longer than it would due to the pain he felt. He watched with horror as the dreadwing was nearly upon with its claws opened ready to pierce through him. It couldn't be! How could he have allowed this to happen? He was Spyro the purple dragon of prophecy and having defeated so many of the dark forces and having once saved Cynder from the Dark Master that controlled her he was about to meet his end.

The Young samurai had to act fast before Spyro could get clawed. Deflecting another attempted slash from the assassin, Adir kicked the ape back with his right foot after dodging a thrust by the ape sending it back causing the ape to loose balance and fall on its back. This was the opportunity to finish the assassin but Adir prioritized his best friend and the one he called a brother had to be saved over the chance of killing the leader of the attack. Charging up a ball of fire in his hands he took aim and shot it at the Dreadwing hitting it on the side just before it could reach the purple dragon causing it to move over and land sharply on the left side of the dragon barely missing him as it screeched in pain with the fireball having hit an exposed part of its body with tiny flames trickling on where the fireball hit.

The Assassin was enraged at the harm its steed had taken. Disengaging from the fight with the Samurai it hopped back on the Dreadwing looking up at the sky to see most of his forces have either gone or been killed. The Attack was a failure but this would be the only time.

Spyro finally recovered taking a quick moment to eye Adir with a thankful smile. Adir returned the smile and pointed at the assassin and its Dreadwing silently telling him to finish the fight. Spyro flew back up into the air and headed for the Dreadwing from the right side of it. Adir too attacked from the left side leaping up into the raising his sword high to strike down on the assassin.

The Ape deflected the attack from Adir while Spyro managed to hit the Dreadwing from the side and then bit onto it. The Dreadwing wailed in pain trying to shake off the dragon. Spyro eventually let go rolling to the side. Adir got next to Spyro and readied to continue the fight but the assassin pulled on the reigns of his Dreadwing making it fly away. He turned and hovered a distance from the balcony eyeing the ones responsible for his humiliating defeat.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" He called out before turning to leave sending a signal to all the remnants of his forces in the sky to withdraw. Soon they disappeared into the night leaving behind a temple that was partially ablaze in flame and in ruin. They may not have killed the purple dragon or the dragon samurai but they left a mark that would not soon be forgotten.

"I'm just going to assume he said it was great meeting you and have a nice evening, in which case we thank you." Sparx misinterpreted.

Spyro and Adir shook their heads. This was not a time for Sparx's foolishness but in all cases they had won. They drove the apes. They protected the temple. Turning around they looked at the damage. It almost didn't seem like a victory at all however.

The Temple was still inflamed in some areas. Parts of the walls were ruined and some of the roofs had collapsed from bombardment. Taking a sigh of relief it could have been much worse. They only hoped that everyone else was alright. They took a moment to catch their breath before they headed up the balcony pathway climbing up over the rubble and headed for the doorway where Ignitus was waiting for them.

"Is everyone alright?" Ignitus asked.

"Yeah, a little banged up but I think we are good." Adir replied

"More than banged up if you ask me." Sparx murmured folding his arms.

Then a look of concern crossed Ignitus's face. "Where's Cynder?"

Spyro and Adir cast sheepish glances. They couldn't decide who was going to tell him the news that Cynder had run away out of shame and guilt.


	6. Aftermath and New Quest

Aftermath and New Quest

The Battle for the Temple was over. All the Apes and their Dreadwings had retreated when the Assassin who Spyro and Adir managed to stand their ground against their dreaded foe called off the attack as the temple defense was far too strong even though they had taken them by surprise and managed to damage the ancient structure massively.

When Ignitus had come to check on the Purple Dragon and Adir he had asked where's Cynder since there was no sign of her when the attack had begun and they sadly told the Fire Guardian of what she had done to the shock of Ignitus.

Spyro stayed with Ignitus to explain more of Cynder's reason's on why she felt she had to leave despite his, Adir's and Rai's plea's. Adir had to check on his family to make sure they were okay.

He first met up with Sid where the battle had taken its toll on him. He has sitting in the training Dojo near the entrance to grotto. Sid was bruised up from having been hit multiple times around the area's where his body was exposed. Having had to dress in makeshift armor as fast as he could when the temple was under attack it left him open and during the defense at the back of the temple on the walkway he then had to sit down the attack ended.

He was hurt but nothing serious he was tough in every way having been in many fights long before the incident that took them away from their home and once playing a sport that required a lot of physical contact he assured his cousin he will be okay.

Adir left Sid in the grotto to give him space to rest hurrying through the grotto to check on the others. Terrador and the Ice and Electric Guardians were already in the grotto reporting over the recent attack. Each of them had fought in the defense of the temple with clear damage to their bodies some were missing scales and had singe marks and Terrador looked to be walking with a limp he being the worst in wounds out of all the guardians though with some rest and red gems he would be okay.

They were relieved to see Adir was alright and hearing that Spyro was okay too. The Prophecy was still at hand with the survival of them both.

It pained them all to hear that Cynder had run away when Adir told them of the news. He then asked if he could go check on his family before he join back with them and go over the details about the attack they all fended off which Cyril told him he could and assured him that they were alright for he checked them himself when the attack had ended.

Though Adir was relived he still had to see them himself along with finding Molly and Rai having left them near the cliff when he and Spyro flew onto the temple balcony to help Ignitus and Sid.

He exited through the other side of the grotto and found his family in the quarters where they made their place for sleep in one of the smaller ones. All except Molly and Rai were there.

His Mother was greatly happy to see that Adir was alright having woke up to hear explosions that rocked the temple and she discovered that he was gone along with Rai. His Uncle was happy to see him giving relieved pat on the young man's shoulders.

Adir could see that he was too in the heat of battle and his Mother was in the fight to defend the temple. His Mother had a bandage on her arm from an ape that got into the temple attacked and sliced her arm with a sword but she handled it along with the others that got inside from a hole in the in one of the other rooms that was made from a bomb being dropped into it.

His Uncle had it worse than his mother having a black eye and some heavy bruising showing on his chest having been caught without anything but his pants on he fought in defense of the interior of the temple with little to nothing but what he had been wearing and his weapon which was a war hammer with two massive blunt sides on the head of a pole with spike pointed upward in the middle.

The Hammer had a stain's of what was left of the apes it collided with and was used to stab with the spike. And his Mother's weapon was merely a sword that double edged and could be used with one or both hands it was laying on the ground near her bed where it too was stained with blood and partial remains showing she had too taken some lives of their attackers.

The Only ones that didn't fight were Adir's grandparents who were still sitting on their beds at the back of the quarters. Their elderly age prevented them from joining the defense they would undoubtedly get in the way and put them in danger so they remained

Adir hugged them both so glad to know they were safe and they were just as relieved. However as relieved as they were to see Adir alive everyone began to realize there were still two of the family missing.

"Where Molly and Rai?" Adir's mother asked.

"I left them near the cliff's edge by the balcony when Spyro and I flew onto the balcony to defend it from the apparent leader of the attack." Adir answered remembering that the two were then attacked by more apes when they were dropped in by bomb carriers."

"Oh my! I remembered they were attacked when we flew to the balcony!" Adir turned to the entrance of the sleeping quarters. "I gotta go find…" But then two figures appeared in front of the entrance. It was Molly and Rai both of them having survived that final attack by the apes when they dropped at them from the carriers.

"Molly! Rai!" Adir beamed running up to them and hugged them.

"Ow Ow! Adir stop let go!" Molly winced having been wounded slightly from her fight with the apes her sides aching from having been hit numerous times.

"Oh! Sorry!" Adir apologized letting go of her and Rai. His younger brother however was the only one who wasn't injured in the slightest having fought beside his brother, Spyro and Molly through most of the attack and with his newfound power the attackers could hardly get near him.

"I'm glad we all made it!" Rai smiled glad to see that the rest of his family was okay though Sid was not there however no one was mourning or worried anymore which he took it as a sign that he was okay.

However after all the relieve was over his mother came up to him with a scowl on her face. "Alright young man, I can understand Adir was possibly out there fighting along with Molly who we sent to find but where were you!?" Rai, Adir's and Molly's Mother Tracy snapped having been worried sick over all her children but Rai she worried over the most given he was the youngest and had no idea where he was during the attack.

"It's rather a long story, Mom. But maybe this could help explain it a little." Rai replied then suddenly yellow lighting appeared in his hands causing his mother to back away in fright of the sudden surge of electricity.

"Oh my god!" Tracy yelped in fright. "Rai what is…"

"Apparently, Mom." Adir put up a hand in his brothers defense coming up next to him. "Rai like myself has gained power and speaking of which." Adir then summoned a tiny fire ball in his hand to show that the power he talked about wielding before he lost in his fight against Cynder has returned just one of them at least.

"Oh! This…this is…" Tracy stuttered hard to believe that all the talk with Adir having powers was true. She had no doubts but to finally see it truly was unbelievable but Rai her youngest child too had powers as well. This was so much to take in.

The rest of the family that was present was just as surprised as their, Uncle Jim went up to both Adir and Rai. "Well I'll be!" He laughed in astonishment. "We got fire starter and little shocker. Good on ya boys!"

"I cannot believe what I'm seeing this is amazing!" Their grandfather commented coming up to his grandchildren along with their grandmother who too was incredulous.

"How did this all happen?" She asked.

Just then they heard a soft stomp come from nearby the entrance. They all looked to see it was Cyril who had bared witness to seeing Adir and Rai's showing of their powers. It was grand to see Adir's fire ability return but to see, Rai's newfound power in electricity it was fascinating.

"Well I'll be young chaps!" He exclaimed. "Adir you have seemed to regain one of your powers and you young Rai you have gained a power of your own. Shame it wasn't ice." He snorted a cold breeze from his nostrils disappointingly making Rai chuckle.

"Thanks Cyril. I was going to come tell you and the other Guardians." Rai claimed.

"Well then we shall discuss that in grotto. I was for to retrieve you all for we must discuss over this recent event and go about what we must do." Cyril explained turning around and headed back for the grotto.

Adir looked at his family and gestured to the grotto. The Guardians had called for them all and it was best they answer their wish as they would need to talk about Rai suddenly gaining the power of electricity and with that becoming like Adir a Dragon Samurai along with seeing what they all must do given to the recent attack they all had repelled. The Humans together walked to the grotto with Adir helping his Uncle needing some assistance to walk given the wounds he received from the battle.

Everyone had gathered in grotto and had discussed for the next hour everything that had transpired. The News that was first to be addressed was that Cynder had run away which gave Adir and Rai's explanation on why they were missing when the attack started.

Adir's family each felt somewhat guilty in that matter. They all had mistreated her very badly since they were saved from Ignitus and freed from their enslavement. They each had called her horrible names and put great shame upon her for what she had done to each of them. Rai was one of the first to cease his guilt ridden insults upon and the others were starting to come around. With Cynder having run away due to how they had treated her shame was felt upon their hearts. Only Sparx seemed to be the only to continue believe the black dragon still was in her own mind when it came to the atrocities she committed towards him and all that he knew.

Before they can continue on the matter of Cynder there was much else to discuss for the time being. The Damage on the temple was massive. By the grace of the Ancestor's they believe was the only reason it still was standing. The Apes had attacked them hard and fast. The Guardians couldn't believe how foolish they were to not remain on their guard leaving their sacred ground so open for an attack.

Jim who had been in war's before and knowing the importance of pulling guard duty realized he should have said something about pulling nightly duties of guard shifts but Terrador assured the elder that it was an oversight by them all.

But the most curious topic that came up was Rai's remarkable gaining of the power of Electricity and becoming a Dragon Samurai like his brother Adir. Volteer was beside himself remarking upon the excitement and discovery of the young one's newfound power. He talked so fast and used so many large words lightning could not have challenged how quick he was going in his gossiping that it took Ignitus to tell him to relax himself.

It was quite fascinating to discover that for the time being it was the topic of discussion. "So you're telling me you all don't have an idea why this had happened?" Rai implored still not having a pure understanding of why his power suddenly appeared as it did.

"I'm afraid not, little Rai." Volteer replied. "Though it's still a rather inquisitive and unusual happening."

"But why didn't I have this before?" Rai raised his arms up questionably. "I mean if I had this power before we could have escaped from Cynder's lair! You know?"

Ignitus sighed for what Rai said could be true but he also doesn't understand that by having power it does not make one invincible. "It may have or may not. Having power and knowing how to use it is not the same, Rai. Think of it more clearly if you had such power then the dark forces would have dispatched you. Then you would not be here now. There's power in restraint and knowing when to use your ability. Remember that, young one."

Though Rai didn't quite understand what the fire guardian meant he nodded but one thing did concern him. "I do have another question. If I got this power then wouldn't that mean the others would get them too?" The Rest of the young boy's family all looked at him then each other as the Guardians did the same. It was a good question.

"I cannot say for certain, young one." Ignitus replied. "But given to the fact that Adir is a descendent of ancient warriors whose bloodline rests within him it could be a possibility."

"A sound theory, Ignitus." Volteer beamed.

"But still…" Rai was about to carry on his wondering complaint but Ignitus put up a front leg to silence him.

"As I have said we do not know of the answer but given to what we survived it is fortunate you have gained your abilities and rest assured we will continue our discussion about it later." The Fire Guardian assured. Rai nodded still very confused along with the rest of his family as went to the side of the grotto and sat down with his mother who was proud him despite her frustration earlier. She was so glad that her youngest child had gained such power not only did it protect him but he used it for a noble purpose like his brother had.

With worry about the young dragon's Cynder's whereabouts Ignitus had turned to the pool of visions to see if he could locate her after the other matters were settled for the moment. However as an hour had past there was nothing.

"See anything, Ignitus?" Spyro asked.

The Fire Guardian shook his head. "No…I cannot see where Cynder had gone. Just darkness."

"Wait! Cynder…darkness…aren't they the same thing?" Sparx murmured but he received a glare from Adir along with Rai who too was still angry over the dragonfly's accursed accusations and hurtful names he called Cynder. They held him directly responsible for her running away.

"Wait a moment!" Ignitus spoke up suddenly. " Something's coming into focus." His face scrunched in confusion. "This is peculiar…I you, Spyro along with Adir at the base of a great tree admits a lake of mist and gloom."

"A Tree?" Spyro cried out. "I seen that before…in my dreams."

"So have I!" Adir put in before looking down and murmuring. "Only they felt more like nightmares."

Their confession was met with crossed looks by the guardians and Adir's family was appalled they knew, Adir was having trouble sleeping and only believed it just could have been PTSD but he never explained to them what was going on in his sleep.

"Young ones, you've been keeping secrets?" Ignitus chided. "What is it that you seen in these dreams of yours?"

Spyro shamefully looked up to red dragon. "I'm sorry, Ignitus. I thought they would go away."

Adir nodded in agreement once believing the same and admitted his mistake. "Yes. I'm sorry too. I didn't think they were of any importance but after what has happened we should have said something."

The Gazes of the guardians and the Anderson family all calmed their gazes. "Relax young ones." Ignitus soothingly spoke. "Think."

Adir took a seat and closed his eyes along with Spyro. They both tried their best to recall what they had seen in the dreams they had in these past weeks.

"I see a mountain. Draped in shadow." Spyro began to remember.

"A Face beneath two moons." Adir added.

"And darkness." Spyro completed his remembered as he and Adir's shot open both them having remembered the horrible dream they had.

"The Mountain of Malefor!" Terrador gasped as the guardians looked at each other fearfully. The Anderson family shared their fear due to dragons worry. Whatever this mountain they speak of had them on edge and if the mighty guardians were worried about something it was cause for fear.

Suddenly a burst of lightning cackled outside the temple flashing a light within the damaged walls causing Sparx to nearly yelp in fright. "Whoa! Am I the only one who thought that was weird?" He asked but his question was met with silence.

"There was another dream." Spyro continued. "Adir and I had the same one where we went through a trial to regain our power. It's like we were seeing into the past and future all at once."

"And there was a voice." Adir added. "He called himself, The Chronicler. Then just after that is when we saw the tree."

"Impossible!" Terrador grunted.

"I know." Sparx stammered. "There wasn't even a storm."

"The Chronicler?" Cyril asked puzzled.

"What don't encourage them!" Sparx spluttered

"I don't believe it either." Volteer agreed perplexed himself. "I have not heard that name in ages."

"Nor has anyone." Said Ignitus who was just as surprised by his fellow guardians. " But there is no way that Spyro and Adir could have known. This is…fascinating."

Rai stood up from his spot next to his mother coming up to the guardians and gestured a time out from his hands. "Wait a second. Who is this chronicler?" He asked

Ignitus looked down to the young boy. "The Chronicler is an ancient dragon of immeasurable wisdom." Ignitus explained. "Though I've only heard stories. Even I had my doubts of his existence. Yet now…I am left to wonder."

"I guess that means again you're without answers?" Sid who was leaning against one of the walls huffed. The Guardians had been their source of information and the head their training in the past weeks all up to now they had nearly every answer to their questions except how they could get back to their true home and now it seems their wisdom had come to an end.

Terrador sighed as he sensed Sid's frustration. It too bothered them that their knowledge was limited in this regard. "I understand how your feeling, Sid." The Earth Guardian looked at nearly middle aged man. "For now we must continue to look over what we can discover then perhaps there could be answers."

Sid crossed his arms. They had just survived an attack on the temple and now they are left without any answers on to why his cousin Adir is having these mysterious dreams and now talk of someone that was a fairy tale to the guardians only to discover it was real the man like his uncle sitting next to him was getting more uneasy and upset over all of this.

"This is indeed very troublesome." Cyril sighed recalling more of the stories he once heard of the chronicler.

"Indeed if it's true about we have just heard." Terrador agreed.

"It is greatly unsettling that re-emergence of the chronicler should coincide with the attack on the temple, not to mention theses other visions that Spyro and Adir are having." Volteer shuddered.

"Yes, very." Ignitus agreed. "Tales of the chronicler are interwoven with tales of doom."

"Oh, goody." Sparx sighed exasperatedly. "I was afraid we might have to spend the rest of the night without any more doom."

"Come everyone. We must go to the balcony." Ignitus told all within the grotto. The Guardians, Spyro, Adir, Sparx and the rest of the humans followed till they were standing upon the balcony with so much damage upon it and bodies of a few dozen dead apes laid around it with some tiny fires still cackling slightly from the various spots. The Guardians looked up to see the two celestial moons.

"It was only a matter of time, Ignitus." Volteer said grimly looking up at the two moons in the near cloudless night sky as they looked to be coming towards each other. "We all felt it. A great evil is on the horizon.

"Perhaps." Ignitus sighed. "But we mustn't rush to judgment…this evening has brought many unexplained things."

"Yeah no kidding." Sid scoffed hating to see the guardians all worried as they were. To see them like this made him feel worried though he did not wish to show it.

"We may not have time, Ignitus." Cyril said darkly. "The Celestial moons are almost at an eclipse. This we know for certain. We must prepare the worst the night of eternal darkness is nigh!"

"If 'nigh' means soon. I'm outta here." Sparx piped nervously.

"Your instincts though are faint at heart, are true." Terrador said gruffly. " We are no longer safe here. This recent attack is likely the first of many. The forces of the Ape King know of Spyro and Adir's existence and will not rest until they witness their demise."

"Demise" Sparx mimicked Terrador's voice and giggled. "Hate to be either of you." He then realized all the dragons and the humans were staring at him crossly. Tracy stomped to him and pointed in the dragonfly's face.

"Sparx this not the time for joking! You need to watch that mouth of yours!" She snapped at him causing to back up with his arms raised nervously.

"Ok ok, jeez you all really need to lighten up!" Sparx laughed nervously and Adir chuckled for his mother could be fierce when she is cross.

"I'm afraid Terrador is right." Ignitus sighed. "None of us can remain idle and watch our worst fears unfold before us."

"Exactly!" Sparx cried. "We need a good hiding place."

Ignitus turned to the other guardians to give them orders. "Volteer you and Cyril must go to the mainland and learn of what news you can."

Volteer and Cyril nodded before walking back up the walkway to the temple. Ignitus turned to Terrador.

"Terrador make haste to the Shattered Vale and warn the inhabitants in that region that darkness is spreading in Malefor." Ignitus ordered getting a nod from the Earth Guardian before joining the other guardians back up in the temple. Only the Anderson family, Spyro and Adir still remained.

"What are you going to do, Ignitus?" Adir asked.

"I shall stay back and search for Cynder. These are dangerous times for a young dragon to wandering about." Ignitus answered.

"And what about the rest of us?" Jim asked. "We can't just sit around and wait for the worst as you said. We must prepare and ready for the coming fight ahead."

Ignitus nodded. "That is agreed. Which is why when the rest of us leave a selected group of each of you will travel with them to remain under our watch."

"That's better than simply remaining where the enemy knows where you are." Jim agreed having once been in a war where enemy knew the territory well and once they got a fix on their enemy's position they would easily overwhelm them after a number of assaults.

"Then I guess it's up to Spyro and myself to find this tree in our dreams." Adir guessed. "Something about it and with this chronicler it could hold the key to surviving this."

"Well thought , young Adir." Ignitus smiled but then Tracy went up to her second born.

"No! You will not go anywhere! I just got you back! I cannot possibly let you leave!" Tracy demanded sharply though she was full of worry.

"Mom I get it!" Adir took his mothers hands. "Really I do. I don't want to leave you or anyone here either. But something tells me I have to go otherwise what we just survived could be much worse."

"Hey!" Rai ran up to his mother and older brother. "Perhaps I should go too! I mean I just got my own power too!" Rai then shot out some electricity up in the sky. "They could use a good version of Darth Sideous." He laughed but his mother just shook her head at him.

"Absolutely not, young man! You won't be going either!" Tracy pointed down at him making the young boy scoff.

Ignitus leaned down to the eye level of the worried. "Tracy I understand your worry for your children. Given to what you all have endured I don't hold it against you." Ignitus said understandably. "But Spyro and Adir must go about their journey if we are to have any hope of surviving." He looked at the little Rai who kept a confident smile on him. "Perhaps it would be wise for Adir's younger brother to accompany him. He will need guidance and someone to teach him of his power. With the others and I with our tasks at hand we will not be able to teach him for the time being. Along with Spyro and Adir would need help in their quest."

"But…" Tracy looked away her eyes full of worry over her child.

"Mom." Adir put a hand on his mothers shoulder getting her to look back at him. "I truly do not want to leave but I have to. I owe it to you and everyone here to go out there and find what we are looking for if it means saving us all."

"And I really would want to go too, Mom." Rai begged. "Adir and Spyro could use some help. With what I can do now I am very sure we will find what is they are seeking and be back in no time."

Molly walked up to her siblings and mother. "I should go too. They will need all the help they can get."

"Oh, Molly not you too!" Tracy groaned cannot believing all her children are wanting to leave on some journey that no doubt would take them someplace very dangerous.

Sid and his Father Jim were talking close by then ended their talk with a nod before Sid came up to them. "If I may, I would request to go along too." He asked getting everyone's attention.

"No doubt this tree or whatever would take a lot of eyes to find and where it possibly is would have something of a danger to it." Sid held his axe over his shoulder and had a determined look on his showing that he was not going to take no for an answer.

Tracy turned her back towards them walking up to the edge that overlooked the land putting her hands down on it and start to sniffle.

Adir walked up to his mother hugged her by her left side as she leaned into him. Molly and Rai did the same coming up to their mother's right side and hugged her.

Spyro smiled at the scene. Adir's family loved each other so much. It reminded him of the parents he left behind for they too were loving parents the best family anyone could have ever asked for. Sparx couldn't help but adore the scene only slightly.

He flew up to them all hovering in front of them. "Alright alright, if the mush is over can we all agree now?"

Tracy gave Sparx again a cross look but then looked at her three children. They meant everything to her. She already felt the loss of losing one child only to have him return as a hero by a miracle. It pained her so much that he would have to leave and her two children youngest and the oldest are saying they should go too.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes and stood in place. She wondered what would her late husband say to this? A Man who gave his life for God and country. Who saved countless lives in the face of complete annihilation and in recognition of his great sacrifice he was honored with the most prestigious medal his country would give. A Hero to so many and more than a soldier he was a true husband and father. He was willing to go out in the face of death to serve and protect. Her children are wanting to do the same he would proud of their bravery. They certainly took after him.

Though her heart was still in denial she would not say no to them. "You all look out for each other. You hear me. Never leave each other's side. You stay together. You do what you have to and the second you complete your task you come back. All of you!" Her voice was breaking as this was very difficult for her.

"We will, Mom. That's a promise." Adir hugged his mother again.

"You better believe it. We will come back and make you proud." Rai hugged his mother around her waist.

"I looked out for Adir and Rai when they were younger and I shall do it again." Molly said proudly before hugging her mother.

Tracy then turned to Sid as he gave her a smile. "You heard me. Look out for them and come up safely."

"You have my word, Aunt Tracy. Nothing is going to lay their hands on them. Not while I am around!" Sid proclaimed proudly receiving a hug from Tracy.

Sparx flew up next to face of Sid. "That's right tough guy! You ain't going to let anything happen to me!" Sid only rolled his eyes. "I hope this won't be a long journey ."

Tracy then walked past them and came to Spyro. "Spyro. I know we have only known each other for short time but I ask of you. More so I beg of you. Please look out for them all. They are my everything. I love them so much and they are all I have. Please keep them safe." She asked earning nod from Spyro.

"Tracy, Adir has been like a brother to me since the day we met. He has looked out for me as I have done for him. You have my promise that I will look out from him and the others with my life." Spyro vowed earning a thankful hug from Tracy as he nuzzled into her before she planted a kiss on his forehead getting a surprised look from everyone, especially Sparx.

"Hey! Why don't you give ol Sparx a heroic peck on the cheek!" He whined only for Tracy to step away from the purple dragon who was blushing from the kiss he received coming up to the dragonfly with a stern look.

"I should give you a smack on lips for that mouth of yours, Sparx!" Tracy chided raising a hand looking like she was about to smack him which caused him to put his arms over his head shutting his eyes but then he felt his temple being rubbed soothingly.

Sparx opened his eyes and saw Tracy giving him a warm smile despite her being upset with him due to his running mouth and disregard of how serious the situations are right now she still held a sense of worry him given to how he along with parents took care of Adir when he was in need of a family and home after that fateful day when they lost each other. Sparx was like the mischievous child she had to always lecture and look out for since getting to know him. His mouth certainly would get him in trouble but as a traveling companion she still had to give him her best.

"But instead of that I ask you to be careful. Look out for danger and try not to let that mouth of yours get the best of you or it will get you into more trouble. Am I understood?" Tracy demanded in a voice of authority.

"Yes, Ma-am!" Sparx confirmed standing tall in mid-air.

"Good." Tracy smiled giving the dragonfly one more rub on his head before turning back to Ignitus.

"Come everyone, it's best you all get some rest while you can. In the morning we shall take upon our journeys." Ignitus said getting agreements from everyone there and they all went back up into the Temple. Spyro and Adir were the last ones to enter the temple just after Ignitus.

They all went through the grotto past the other guardians who were busy going about what they will do in their oncoming appointed duty in the morning. As Spyro and Adir decided to remain in the grotto the rest of the Anderson family went back to their sleeping quarters. The Purple Dragon and Adir believed it would be best to remain in the grotto. They still had yet to learn where exactly they would go and with the company that will join them.

Ignitus looked upon his fellow guardians and the two prophesied young ones and the dragon fly who had finally warn himself down enough to finally let sleep take him over as he laid next to Spyro. This was a dark time for them all. They had not yet suffered the worst of what is to come and they barely survived it and now they all must take it upon themselves to do what they can if they were to have a chance at survival in the coming times ahead.

"May the ancestors look after us and keep us safe…in these dark times." He prayed before coming up to the pool of visions to search for where Spyro, Adir and the others that will venture with them would go to find the tree that was in the visions of the Purple Dragon and the Purple Dragon Samurai.


	7. Trek through the Ancient Grove

Trek through the Ancient Grove

Dawn quickly had come over the lands. Far too soon as many within the temple only felt like they had just shut their eyes by the time the sun began to rise. It was difficult to sleep after the siege that nearly destroyed the temple and almost ended the lives of those within it.

However sleep or no sleep everyone in the temple had a duty or a quest to take upon. The Earth, Ice and Electric Guardians already had set out on their missions making haste they took from the balcony outside the temple soon disappearing out of sight only having said their goodbyes and hopeful wishes before they had departed.

There was only one group that were to be the last to leave. Spyro along with, Adir and his brother and sister along with, Sid and Sparx were going to find the tree that, the purple dragon and Adir had seen in their dreams. If that tree held any significance to their survival with the coming terrors ahead they had to take that chance.

Ignitus had spent the rest of the night prowling through the pool of visions to try and find out where the tree would lie. To search without aim would take far too long. Time was not on their side and the quest that the small group would make had to be fast. To lurk about in the lands was far too dangerous with the coming darkness. As the morning came is when, Ignitus finally discovered where the tree could be discovered but within such a land where it resided it possessed some of the worst creatures to spawn from such a poisonous land. The Journey would take courage and fellowship. Something the group already possessed but they will have to rely on each other if they were to find the tree.

The Fire Guardian was awaiting the group that would soon take on their quest at the balcony. He would take, Molly, Rai and Sid upon his back while, Adir will ride with Spyro to where they would begin their search.

In the temple the humans were preparing themselves for their quest. Some of those that called their children still possessed a great deal of worry.

"I am still greatly unsure about this." Tracy said as she helped her youngest son, Rai adjust his two swords behind his back.

"Mom, we went over this." Rai reminded her about what they all agreed on the other night.

Tracy nodded remembering clearly but as the mother she was who was allowing all of her children to willingly leave her side and into a place that will be great danger to them all it was taking a heavy toll on her hear.

Adir who had finished putting on his footwear of his armor went up to his mother with a smile on his face. "Don't worry, mom. Everything will be okay." He assured trying to cheer her up although he knew deep down this quest was not going to be easy. "We will look out for each other. And once we are done will be back before you know it."

Sparx who was nearby talking with, Spyro overheard, Adir and flew up to them. "Yeah…let us hope we can get there and back before I lose my mind over this." He mumbled getting a glare from Tracy and Adir. "Alright, alright…sheesh. I just want us all to do what we have to then be back were family and friends are."

"I kinda do agree with, Sparx." Rai admitted getting a surprise look from the dragonfly.

"Really?" He asked shocked that for in the rarest occasion someone agreed with him.

"I do want to go out there and help but the sooner we leave the quicker we can do what we can and be back so you don't have to worry so much, mom." Rai admitted getting a smile from his mother. It was good to see that he cared so much about her feelings that he wanted to put them at ease.

Molly and Sid had finally finished preparing themselves for the quest and came up to them all. "Then let's say we get this show on the road then!" Sid exclaimed. Everyone agreed as it was time to depart. Together they all walked out through the entrance that led to the balcony where the fire guardian awaited them all.

Spyro and Sparx first made it to the red dragon while he was followed by, Adir, Rai, Molly and Sid. All the other humans all came down with them as they would watch their loved ones depart.

Tracy gave each of her children and her nephew a final hug goodbye even one to, Spyro and even, Sparx bringing him close to her shoulder. Despite his arrogance and mischievous nature she at least wanted to show that in a way he was a friend to them all and wanted to wish them both the best of luck.

"Good bye everyone. Please…look after each other. Remember what you all were taught and come back soon." Tracy told them all as her voice began to break up as, Jim her brother stood by her putting a comforting arm over her shoulders as, Adir mounted, Spyro and his brother and sister along with, Sid were helped upon the back of Ignitus.

"Take care of yourselves now!" Jim called to them all.

"Be safe!" Adir's grandmother, Aria called out to them standing behind, Tracy who looked like she was ready to drop to her knee's.

"Follow what you all have learned and you will do well!" Adir's grandfather, Gary called out next holding the hand of his wife next to him looking on to the youngest of their family as they were about the leave on a quest that would determine the fates of many.

"We will!" Adir called back waving at his family trying to hold back a tear. It pained him that he only just had gotten them all back and now he had to leave most of them again. He only could hope that the Quest would not be a long one.

Spyro flapped his wings and rose from the ground. Ignitus did the same as the three humans on his back quickly made sure their weapons were well strapped and held onto the dragon's back.

Rai waved at the eldest of the family. "Bye everyone! I love you!"

"Love you all very much!" Adir yelled with one final wave before taking hold on Spyro as they continued to rise up until they were a good distance from the ground along with, Ignitus. They circled the balcony once flying around it letting those they carried to look upon their loved ones one more time before they flew away into distance following the rivers.

Tracy and the rest of the family on the balcony waved at their youngest as they left beyond their sight and that's when, Tracy finally collapsed and began to cry into the shoulders of her comforting brother as her heart prayed for the safety of those that were her reason to live.

* * *

"So, where are we going, Ignitus?" Rai called out from far back of the red dragon as he along with, Spyro close by have continued to fly above one of the rivers that they have been following for over two hours.

Ignitus turned his head behind him. "We are heading for an Ancient Grove within the forest at the end of the Silver River." He called back at them as the Fire Guardian explained with all those around listened. " It is a secret place, untouched by civilization. The waters there are poisonous, as well as the creatures who are nurtured by it but you shouldn't encounter any real danger."

"Oh, boy." Sid grumbled lowly as he watched the land below them that was rich with life or as much life that began to bloom began to dissipate. The water in the river began to change into purplish color indicating its toxic look. The Two dragons carrying their quarry began to fly low just above the dark purple color water. It reeked of something hideous and tiny sprays of water driblets from the windblown from the dragons wings landed on some of the humans exposed skin and very faint burn came causing them to wince showing the water was slightly acidic as well.

They flew past into a forest that held a gloomy look. It was dark within it and it brewing with life that was horrible sight. The leaves of trees were as purple as water. Mold grew upon nearly everything in sight. Insects were far sinister looking than the ones encountered around the temple grounds.

The Dragons soon found a small clearing to land and the humans all got off their friends and took a look to see where they had landed. It was horrid looking sight to see a forest filled with such features. It held a poison feel to it as, Ignitus said earlier.

Sid was rather nervious. Rai tried to keep a brave face but the eeriness of the forest put a chill down his spine. Molly only shook her head at the sight of the dark and ugly looking wood in front of her. It couldn't be possible that life could exist where the water was anything but life giving and yet the woods proved that she was wrong.

Adir however was the bravest among them. Given to the past experience he gained from his previous adventures in other lands across the realms this forest did not worry him as much as it did his family.

Spyro and Ignitus remained behind the humans as their companions looked around for anything nearby that was a danger but for the time being there wasn't anything that would do them harm just yet.

Once everything looked alright, Sparx began to speak. "Oh, yes lovely!" The Dragonfly drawled sarcastically. "We always get sent to the nicest of places!"

Spyro smirked. "Come on, Sparx. It's not that bad." In that moment a deep roar rang out through the dark woods causing all the humans to draw out their weapons. However nothing appeared after a few moments passed.

Ignitus now had to take his leave. He lowered his head down. "Trust your instincts, young ones. I shall be waiting for you all back at the temple when your task is done."

"Alright, Ignitus." Sid confirmed. "We will try to be quick."

"We will find that tree in no time!" Rai exulted holding his swords high and his hands began to trickle with electric streaks.

"Thank you for flying us here. We will do our best." Molly thanked putting a hand on the fire guardians muzzle and rubbed it earning a soft smile from him.

"Stay together and trust in each other. May the ancestors watch over you." Ignitus prayed for them as he then took his leave raising his wings and flapped into the air and flew back off into the direction of the Temple.

When Ignitus was gone the group faced each other. "Alright, sleepy heads. Any ideas where we are supposed to look in this place?" Sid asked his cousin and the purple dragon. However they both shook their heads.

"Other than we know it's in a misty lake and gloom, not much else." Adir shrugged his shoulders.

"In other words we could be out here for some time!" Sid scoffed looking around the dark forest feeling like something was watching them all from the endless shadows.

"Oh, wonderful!" Sparx grumbled throwing his arms up as his voice was filled with terror. "So we have to go through this place while ignoring the terrible beasts that within it! Visions of doom and eternal darkness!" Sparx flew behind, Spyro fearfully.

"Oh, and we have to frolic through this creepy magical forest for a stupid tree!" What's not to love?" He finally finished throwing down his arms and looking down worryingly.

Rai only chuckled at, Sparx's fearful rant. "Well he's psyched as well as I am. Let's do it!"

Adir nodded glad to see that his brother was not scared at all but if they were not careful anything within the forest could end them quickly. "Alright. I know we don't know where exactly we're going to find this tree but let's get started. Keep your weapons drawn out. Remain close each other and let's stick to the most open of paths." He suggested earning nods of approval from everyone.

"Let's go then." Spyro began to walk as the humans followed as Sparx flew beside them beginning their search for the tree from the visions both Spyro and Adir had.

They began their trek through the forest keeping themselves vigilant for any trouble. As the plan was they would remain together as with so much ground to cover it would be logical to split up to cover more ground to search but given to the poison and dark atmosphere the forest gave off no one would suggest such a thing.

It wasn't long before they encountered their first batch of enemies to take care of. Some mites of the grove as large as human hands tried to bite on them but they were easily swatted away or sliced by a weapon.

They followed the clearest of path ways until they seemed to end. They next followed some stream would take them through the forest more encountering more grove mites that seemed to fester around the poison waters. A breath of fire took care of them as well as a weapon could. When no path's seemed to be around the group made their own by slicing and knocking down tree's to open new ways through the forest.

The Tree's around them were so thick the group could hardly see the sky anymore. It got darker as they continued on through the forest when they reached another clearing there was a loud rustling noise of snapping twigs followed by a few growls.

The Group stopped as they growling got louder. The Sounds of running feet were then heard jumping through the thick brush a pack of wild death hounds appeared all howling and growling as they began to circle the group. These hounds did not seem to be pets of the Apes which are why they were without anything that meant for restraining use. They were wild animals ready to make a meal out of what they had found.

"Steady everyone! We can do this!" Adir declared gripping his sword tightly watching each of the death hounds circle them with drooling mouths eager to feast upon their flesh.

"Yeah, that's right! Take these fur balls!" Sparx flew high up to avoid the upcoming battle and cheered on those below though a bit worried.

One of the hounds then ran at, Sid jumping at him but a slice of his axe he cut it down. With the sudden death of one of their own all the hounds attacked the group at once.

The Humans ducked and rolled in different directions and the purple dragon flew up into the air and landed back down on the ground roaring and hounds and engaged them along with the rest of his friends.

Adir and Rai stuck close together getting back to back and with using their element powers, Adir shot fireballs and Rai sent streaks of electricity out incinerating and shocking each hound to death.

Sid was ganged up upon as the death hounds wanted to take down the largest among the prey first. Sid slashed out his mighty axe and kicked and punched any of the hounds that got near. One hound jumped on his back sending him to the ground but, Spyro charged and knocked it off of him. Sid nodded thankfully to the dragon getting back on his feet as the battle continued.

The Death Hounds were in a grand pack. There almost seemed to be no end to them. Molly on the other hand was having a tough time keeping the death hounds at bay. She got separated from the others as they were a short distance away. Seeing how one of the prey the hounds were after was away from the protection of the others many started to move onto the young woman.

Adir gasped to see his sister was starting to become the key target. "Hold on, Molly!" Adir tried to make it to his sister but there were many death hounds in the way who then turned on him when he tried to get past them.

Molly slashed her spear around keeping the hounds back from her. She managed to kill a couple with the bladed tip and knocked some to the ground with blunt parts of her weapon but the hounds continued to come closer.

One death leaped at her causing her step out of the way but her spear that she held in her left hand was snatched by the open mouth of the death hound snatching it from her grip leaving her without a weapon.

The Young Woman could feel within a sense of hopelessness. How could she have just started this quest and now she was rendered defenseless? She had survived a year of enslavement and an attack on the temple only to now be at the mercy of bloodthirsty pack hunters.

The Death hound that was closest to her from the front eyed her with a gapping drooling maw showing its sharp teeth ready sink them into her. Molly was afraid but then her fear began to change. Her eyes began to go aflame. She hated how helpless she felt in the time when she was forced to do a once evil dragons bidding. She despised how she was nearly killed back at the temple if it wasn't for brothers and friends coming to save her. Now again she faces possible death due to allowing herself to become nearly helpless.

She was supposed to be the one to protect her brothers. She was the eldest among them. She had a duty to family and to those she had lost. As the first born of the family she would protect her family. Those that she loved greatly. As helpless as she was she never gave up on hope nor would she give into the fight.

The Death Hound was nearly upon her ready to sink his large teeth into her. Adir tried to push through the many hounds to save his sister but there were far too many in the way. The others took notice that Molly was without her spear and with one of the hounds so close they had to get to her as they fought through the pack to reach her.

Molly gripped her fists as fire filled her heart. She was not helpless! She never truly was! As the first born she would watch out for those she loved and she would allow herself to feel the sense of helplessness again. The Death hound in front of her leapt at her its mouth wide open.

Getting on her left knee, Molly allowed instinct to take her over. She raised her hands at the beast making a stern face. "YOU WILL NOT HAVE ME!" She screamed loudly as streak of spewed out her hands catching the death hound by surprise causing it to fly over her as its body was enflamed.

The Death Hound yelped and howled in pain as the flamed consumed it walloping over the ground until it was too much and collapsed dead. Molly let out a loud battle cry and aimed her hands at the surrounding death hounds and unleashed flames of pure fury at all that were within range.

Adir and the rest of the group all were in shock. Sparx flew back down seeing that battle has now turned into the favor of his friends courtesy of, Molly's newfound power which was element of fire. Every death hound that still remained alive then began to retreat back into the brush of the forest. Their losses were far too great and the one unleashing fire from her hands that had killed many of their kin frightened. Soon enough all that remained in the clearing were over two dozen corpses of death hounds which most were taken down by, Molly.

The Young woman calmed herself when she realized there was nothing left to fight having saw the last death hound escape into the woods. For a moment she didn't have a realization of what she had down but then she looked at her hands to see tiny flames trickle upon them then vanished and on the back of her left hand she saw that there was a mark of a dragon upon it that was red in color.

Molly turned around to see the shocked looks of her family, Spyro and Sparx. She too was just as shocked as they were.

"Molly! You have the element of fire!" Adir cheered running up to her and embraced his sister amazed that she too has gained a power to wield and was glad she was okay. Rai came running to her and embraced her as well.

"That was amazing! You're like a female human torch!" He laughed so happy that his sister was okay and she now had power like him and their other brother.

"Gotta say, niece that was something!" Sid beamed heading up to the embracing siblings who finally let go of her.

Spyro too was quite impressed. " Incredible Molly! It seems you too possess the power to wield an element."

"Yeah, sister!" Sparx cheered flying around, Molly. "You flamed those dogs and served them on a platter! That was awesome!"

Molly couldn't believe all the praise she was being given. All she really did was felt an urge to protect her family and to never allow herself to feel powerless or helpless again. "I…I just…" Molly stuttered taking a moment to sit down.

"I just couldn't let them harm any of you. I didn't want feel like I was helpless again like I always was. I want you all to know that I am here for you all. I will not let anything happen to any of you." Molly told them in her truthful words.

Everyone smiled at her so glad to know she was someone with good heart and now with that she had gained something incredible. Standing back up she looked at her left hand to see the red dragon mark and showed it to everyone.

"This is indeed something incredible!" Adir bubbled. "Perhaps what, Ignitus said was true. I am a descendent of those from the past that possessed these powers perhaps all of us have a power within?" He theorized.

Sid put his axe next to his side and folded his arms. "Who knows? But first it was you, Adir who got powers, then Rai and now, Molly I think that could be true."

"Maybe." Molly agreed still looking at the new mark on her hand and still trying to acknowledge the fact she now had the ability to shoot fire.

Spyro nodded along with Rai. It was a sound theory of, Adir's. If the humans did have an element within them then their new powers will provide that much more assistance their quest.

Sparx however as amazed as he was like everyone else they still were standing in the middle of the clearing and if they dally perhaps the pack they dealt with may come back.

"I hate to rain on the parade here but shouldn't we get going before those hounds come back and try make us their dinner?" He suggested.

"He's right." Sid agreed getting, Sparx to smile glad to see he was being agreed with again. "Let's continue on to find this tree." He picked up his axe and Molly went to get her spear that was dropped by the death hounds when she frightened them off with her new fire element power.

Once they were ready they continued making a new path through the wood to find the tree in the visions and hoping they would not run into anymore trouble too soon as, Molly needed time to gain a true feel for the power within her as Spyro led the way again with his friends following close behind.

They encountered more opposition along with way as they continued their search for the tree. However the combined use of the now four element wielders proved favorable. Just like Rai, Molly by sheer instinct used her power against those that attacked them.

Adir and Spyro as they did so with Rai they told, Molly what she had to do to truly unleash her new potential. With some of advice from those who had more experience in using the power of the element of fire she managed to conjure up fireballs and even throw fists of fire upon each encounter of more death hounds, grove mites and even large beasts that were greatly tainted by the grove.

These gigantic beings were only encountered if the group stepped into an area that seemed to be its territory. With its towering size two times larger than that of Sid the group had to make strategies, use of their elements and the environment around them to bring the beasts down.

However it seemed after nearly three hours of traversing through the deadly forest they still had yet to find the tree from, Spyro and Adir's visions. After another encounter with a grove beast which, Spyro used his ability to slow down time to avoid its attacks and brought it down after a few fire blasts and the humans dealt with the small pack of death hounds they came into a clearing that was filled with blue butterflies

"Can we take a break?" Rai asked as he slumped to the ground exhausted from all the searching and the battles they have been through. He had used his element power so much that it drained his energy.

"I think that would be a good idea." Molly agreed taking a seat next to her youngest brother.

Sid too got down next to, Rai. "Yeah. We've been searching for hours and have yet to find anything but the next thing that wants to take a bite out of us!" He griped dropping his axe.

Adir too nodded. "Yeah…I am not sure exactly what we are supposed to be looking for. It's not like we were given a map to find this specific tree!" He sat down with his family as, Spyro too felt some frustration build up in him.

"I think we may be lost." Spyro sat down with the others while, Sparx looked at the butterflies hungrily.

"Well then let's just rest for a while and think of where we should search next." Adir suggested which everyone agreed. They were all tired and needed a break. While they gathered their thoughts, Sparx started to snatch up each butterfly and began to eat them.

"Hey! Have any of you tried any of these yet?" Sparx mumbled as he munched on another butterfly moaning at the taste. "Mmmm… their delish!" Sparx continued to grab more and eat as his munching of the little insects started to annoy and gross out some of the others.

"Ewwww! Sparx!" Molly gagged watching him eat the butterflies that were part of the poison forest.

"Jeez! Are you out of your mind, bug boy!" Sid chided shaking his head as the dragonfly continued to eat each butterfly he came across.

"Sparx don't eat those!" Adir yelled at him. "Who knows what those have in them!"

"I agree, Sparx! Cut it out!" Spyro demanded only for the dragonfly to have eaten his fill coming down to the dragon then began to belch.

"Nonsense!" He replied letting out another belch that was louder than the first one. "Their perfectly editable!" He belched again as the humans and Dragon looked away with disgust.

"Man, Sparx! You have no manners whatsoever!" Molly exclaimed at him angrily.

"Now look I…" Sparx was about to retort but then, Adir put up a hand to silence everyone.

"Hey…do you hear that?" Adir asked as his ears began to hear something that was not the chirping of insects. It sounded like…voices.

Soon the others could hear it. "Yeah!" Sid nodded standing up taking hold of his axe. "It does sound like we are not the only ones here." The voices started to get louder.

"Take cover quickly!" Adir ordered as everyone began to take cover within the brush and behind some gnarled roots. Within a few seconds coming into the clearing from the foliage a short distance away some strange figures emerged. They looked rather canine and their mouths were a bit drolly and were black and white in color. They were dressed and red and white garments and one of them was waving a cutlass around.

"Alright, maggots, time to spread out!" The one that was waving the cutlass that was larger than the other three around it snarled. "Don't bother snaring anything smaller than a scurvy wing. Skabb only wants prize fighters this time…and double the bounty on whoever captures, Arrrborick! The other three hound like creatures cheered.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Sid asked as the canine like beings that walked and moved much like the apes but were far different than them being to prowl around.

"Not sure." Adir replied. "But something tells me they are not the friendly bunch."

Molly nodded as they all watched as the canines began to sliced and throw around objects looking around for something. "Obviously these guys are not part of the forest. I thought, Ignitus said this place was uninhabited?"

Rai scoffed almost too loudly. "Really? After what we encountered!? I wouldn't think that is true. No 'real danger' my foot!"

Sparx flew next to, Rai and gave a thumbs up at him showing that he was thinking the same thing.

"Then this means we may have taken a wrong turn somewhere." Spyro queried.

"All those in favor of turning back?" Sparx asked raising a hand to vote on it while, Spyro began to walk back as, Adir looked at, Sparx to give any answer to his question but suddenly he along with the dragon suddenly began to grow dizzy and their heads got heavy then they collapsed with a loud thud that the canine creatures overhead from the short distance away from where the humans were hiding.

"What was that?" The Leader of the canines then looked to where he heard the noise. "You lot! Check it out!" He pointed his blade to where he heard the noise.

"Oh no!" Rai gasped both at seeing, Spyro and Adir had collapsed again and now they were about to be discovered.

"What's going on?! Wake them up!" Sid demanded as the canines got closer each step. Rai and Molly tried to shake both, Spyro and Adir awake but they were not moving.

"Not again! Of all times!" Rai grumbled as he knew exactly what happened.

"What do we do?!" Molly asked as the canines were nearly upon them. Sparx was about to say something but then his stomach grumbled as he clenched and realized that the butterflies he ate may have not been wise to eat as the others told him.

Sparx hawked putting a hand over his mouth letting out a small burp. " Oh…not now." But not able to keep it in he let out a loud belch that echoed around getting glares from the humans as he just compromised them all. Now even more curious the canine beings got closer and Sparx figured if he could appeal to their curiosity perhaps they will go. Without taking another moment he flew up and towards the canine beings causing them to stop in place.

The Dragonfly chuckled nervously as the eyes of the canines stared at him. "Uh…hi…so…how is everyone?" He asked sheepishly. As the humans in hiding all just a hand on their faces infuriated with, Sparx's idiocy and got their weapons ready knowing there was a fight coming.

One of the smaller canine beings just chuckled at the dragonfly. "Ha! Lookit! Bug's no bigger than a bog rat!"

Sparx took great offense to that remark. "Hey! Who are you calling a bug, you crazy eyed, mangy drool-mut!" However his remark was met with angry growls by all the canine beings. "Uh-oh."

"Get him!" The Leader shouted.

"Mommy!" Sparx cried out turning around and fled while those behind pursued them but they were immediately met by the humans lying in wait as the first two canines were killed by, Sid's axe and Molly's spear and, Rai sent the third back with a streak of electricity lifting it up as it screamed in agony and blasted it into a tree. The Canine leader immediately retreated with the loss of his men but the humans knew if there was a group of these things that could talk and it sounded like there were more of them they are in for a fight if they didn't' find better cover.

"Come on!" Sid grabbed, Spyro lifting him over his shoulder. "Get Adir! We gotta find some place to hide before that mut man gets back with reinforcements."

Molly and Rai nodded as they lifted up the unconscious, Adir carrying them with an arm over each of their shoulders as, Sparx who had finally calmed down after flying a short distance followed them.

"Oh man! I hope those two wake up soon!" Sparx shuddered fearfully as he followed the three humans into the forest as now the forest was now becoming more active as he could hear the shouts and cries of more of those canine beings. Whatever they were they were a danger and just when he thought apes were a nuisance now they had a new enemy to deal with.


	8. Scavanger Encounter

Scavenger Encounter

Spyro and Adir slowly opened their eyes. They knew that they must be within the dream realm where they first met, the Chronicler as they saw nothing but a clear night sky and were sitting upon a floating rock platform.

They rose to their feet but suddenly they were met with a heavy chill. "Whoa! It's freezing!" Adir shivered as he could see his breath in the air and the purple dragon was only shaking from the cold air around them.

"Your right. It's cold here!" He agreed shivering for a moment. The two used their fire element to quickly warm themselves back up to where they could stand the chilly air around them. At another rock platform in front them that was a small distance away was a pool that was glowing light blue. It had to be where they could contact, the Chronicler as only he would be the reason they have returned to the domain around them.

Spyro leapt and glided to the other side while, Adir hopped along a few smaller platforms before he rejoined, Spyro at the edge of the pool.

"Chronicler? Are you there?" Spyro called into the pool but was met with silence. Adir tried next.

"Look, we made it to the grove. My sister now has gained the element of fire but I'm afraid we are lost." Adir explained with some worry in his voice.

"As long as the ancestors as the spirits of the ancestors are with you all, you are never lost." The Chroniclers voice assured from the pool. Calm yourselves, young ones and cool your thoughts."

Spyro sighed as it was rather trying. He along with, Adir were worried. A lot has happened in the past few hours and it seemed they were not getting anywhere. But the Chronicler had some reason and they had to relax.

Feeling something building up inside of them they climbed onto the pool and stood in the middle. The air around was starting to get colder but they were not being bothered as they shut out the tiny aura of fire that warmed them.

"Do not let your fire control you. There are other elements at play here." The Chronicler explained as, Spyro and Adir shut their eyes and could feel another power reawaken in them. "The Power of Ice also moves through you both. Like the ice chill that whips through your bodies. Let it…expand!"

Spyro and Adir could now truly feel it. The cold snaps of ice. The Chill of icy winds. Snow and ice formed around an orb that appeared around them both then expanded and shot out in a snowy blast.

The chronicler chuckled. "I knew you both would remember!"

Adir smiled widely as he now could feel the power of ice in him. Suddenly something new happened. Ice formed over his left hand and then large sickle of ice expanded out an arm's reach piercing through a nearby stone to his surprise. A weapon had forged in his very hand made of ice.

"Wow! How did I…" Adir was in awe as the sickle dissipated and the stone dropped and his arm was no longer covered in ice. "I couldn't have believed I was capable of doing that."

"Imagination is key, young Adir. Your limits are only what you believe. Reach out past your limited thinking and there is more to your abilities than you first believed." The Chronicler explained. Adir nodded in understanding as, the Chronicler continued.

"Life seeks out balance, young ones. And those who can master fire and ice is truly powerful in the shifting of danger." He said as a pathway opened up in front of them that led up to a large platform where they saw stone soldiers wielding swords and shields were awaiting them.

With the reawakening of their Ice power they left the pool and charged up to the platform. Both the Dragon and human used their ice abilities against the sentry's. From icy blasts to shards of ice, to even, Adir's discover of being able to create a weapon of ice against the stone foes. He formed a long shard of ice that penetrated right the armor with ease then created sharp edged sword slicing off the head the one he had pierced through that was trying to break free but then was destroyed with the slicing of its head.

Spyro got a similar idea seeing how, Adir was forming weapons in his own hands without using the sword on his back. He was surrounded by the stone sentries but forming a sword from extending out his tail he quickly turned in a circle slicing all those around him in half.

The Chronicler was right. The only limits to their abilities are from their imagination. If they only imagine something that could be useful then it can happen. With finishing off the last of the sentries with a Fury of snow and ice a new pathway appeared that led them to another platform with a light blue pool of water showing that their awakening and use of their power had come to an end.

The Two friends quickly hurried up to the edge of the pool. They were both quite happy to have regained another of the power and learning something new from it as well but they had many questions.

"Okay. Now what? What is it you want us both to do?" Spyro asked looking down into the pool.

Adir nodded as he too was rather confused. They have yet to know the true purpose behind everything. "Yes, you want us to seek a simple tree but what's beyond that? We deserve or better yet, we are entitled to know what's going on!" His tone rather firm.

"You already know what is happening…" the Chronicler reminded. "…of the great evil that is awakening. But there is more that you must understand." Suddenly there was a light and everything was so bright that, Spyro and Adir shut their eyes for a moment until they reopened them to see something that was familiar to them and they shuddered at the sight.

They saw a mountain with the shape of a dragons head with a purple beam of energy coming from the roaring open jaws of it blasting down into the peak from the sky.

"I have seen this before!" Spyro shuddered.

Adir nodded as his eyes were widened. "It frightens me!" His bones were chilled at the sight of the forbidding mountain.

"This is an evil place, young ones." The Chronicler agreed. "It's called the Mountain of Malefor."

"Wait! Mountain of Malefor? That's right, Terrador said!" Adir recalled.

"Yes." The Chronicler confirmed. "Asylum to the wandering phantoms and lost spirits of those that turned to darkness. But to the spirits themselves and the black hearted, it goes by another name…" The Chroniclers voice halted as the scene in front of them changed from the view of the dark mountain.

It was directed towards a large army of apes that were heading towards it. The numbers were so many that it looked like a great flood that consuming the land with each step and at the very front of it marched an ape that was the largest among the masses. It was big enough to stand nearly as tall as one of the guardians.

The Ape slammed down a broad staff topped with a flashing black crystal it wielded as it stood upon the edge of the mountain. The Massive Ape had a glimmering green bejeweled eye and wore helmet with two dragon horns upon it as it looked to be from a poor dragon that was a victim of the evil being. It smiled darkly at the sight of the mountain. "The Well of Souls!" It growled in awe as the army behind him let out ragged howls of cheers.

Adir gasped at the sight as the green eyed ape. "That must be the one that, Terrador told us about. The Ape King!" Spyro nodded in agreement then suddenly everything went white once more then suddenly they were opening their eyes back into the real world.

* * *

Adir groaned putting a hand on his head as he had a slight headache as, Spyro woke up near him. "Hey, you okay?" He asked the purple dragon.

Spyro nodded. "Yeah. I'm alright." Spyro stood up and stretched his body. Adir did the same but as he raised his arms he looked around to see they were not where they remember passing out at. They were in some kind of tunnel network near a purple river.

"Something tells me that we missed something while we were out." Adir implied.

"I think so." Spyro agreed looking around to see that, Sparx and the others were missing. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, man." Adir murmured worriedly. He was about to call out for the dragonfly and his family until he heard the sounds of a fight going on. He could hear the clashing of weapons. The howls of what sounded like dog's and saw a spark of electricity coming from an area around the corner just ahead near the river.

Adir drew his sword knowing it had to be his family in the middle of a battle. They had to help them. "Come on!" He ran ahead with, Spyro following.

They ran around the corner to see, Sid, Molly and Rai were indeed in a fight. Those dog like beings were attacking them by the dozen. There were bodies of a few of them lying around dead from stab wounds and a couple of them looked to have been set on fire and another was twitching with a tiny surge of electricity around it.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Adir shouted at the many canine beings as some turned their attention to the new set faces that appeared.

"Well ill be." One of the larger canines grunted. "Get them too!" He pointed a cutlass at the two as some of the canines broke off from attacking the others and went after, Spyro and Adir.

Sparx was around flying just above the battle shivering at the sight as he had been watching the fight for awhile but when he saw, Spyro and Adir appear he flew past the bunch that was coming at the two.

"Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed your beauty sleep. Mind giving us a hand?!" He seethed and flew past his two friends as they both rolled their eyes before engaging into the battle.

The Three other humans were still in the midst of battle trying to fight off another group of the canine beings but were happy to see that, Spyro and Adir were finally awake and could provide assistance. But what shocked them both was that the purple dragon and, Adir suddenly attacked using Ice. Adir formed a form a large sickle from his left arm and stabbed one attacker through its stomach then stabbed it again through its head.

Spyro attacked by spraying three of the attackers with streaks of ice freezing them instantly before shattering them into pieces. Adir killed two more attackers shooting shards of ice striking them all over their bodies killing them instantaneously.

With the use of their regained power the battle quickly turned into their favor. With the combined help of the other three humans they eventually killed the last of the canines. They all took a moment to catch their breath but it was, Sid, Molly and Rai that need a little more time as they had been in fight much longer than the others were.

After they recuperated they went up to their friends with relive and frustrated looks.

"Guys, you're finally awake and did you just use ice? That's so awesome!" Rai cheered.

"What happened?" Molly asked putting hands on her hips setting down her spear giving her brother and Spyro a glare. "Do you have any idea what we have gone through?"

"Why don't you fill us in and we shall tell you what happened with us." Adir replied making, Sid roll his eyes.

"We had to carry you both after, Sparx had given our position away because hold in his little snack!" He shot the dragonfly an accusing look.

"Hey! Those butterflies were still pretty good!" Sparx defended his actions as he floated next to, Spyro.

"We had to keep on the move. The one dog that we didn't kill ran off to his little buddies and let them know we were around. For hours now we have been fighting one group of these guys after another. They just keep on coming!" Sid explained with frustration as he tended to a cut on his arm that he received during the past battle.

"Any idea of what they are?" Spyro asked as, Molly nodded.

"It seems their pirates. As we had to carry you all past some places where they were making camp there were many ships that somehow can fly. Ships that carry what looks to be flags resembling pirates. And they certainly talk like sailors and not mention from when we were spying on one of the camps they were hoarding treasure and carrying it up into the ships. I'm not sure what they want with us but every patrol we've encountered have been trying to kill us. Their constantly looking for us and the fight we were just in was another patrol we had to deal with. And apparently they call themselves 'Scavengers'" Molly explained her voice full of irritation as it has been a very long day of trying to stay alive.

"Pirates? That's interesting." Adir folded his arms as this was surprising to him.

"Anyway, what happened to you both? Rai said that when you first collapsed you wouldn't wake up and sure as heck you wouldn't no matter what we tried." Molly complained.

"Sure hope no one slapped me again." Adir gave his younger brother a look as, Rai shook his head assuring it didn't happen.

"Well we were called on again by, the Chronicler. Thanks to him we have regained the element of Ice." Spyro explained.

"Yeah! Certainly could see that!" Rai chuckled kicking a frozen shard of a destroyed pirate to the side.

"Well as amazing as that is did that guy give you any directions?" Sid asked as he finished tending to his cut. "Been running around for hours and now with these scavengers constantly picking at her rear-ends not sure if we are going to find what we are supposed to look for."

"Afraid not. But we were told more about something worse." Adir said making him shudder in a fearful chill.

"Oh jeez, like it couldn't be any worse than what are already are in." Molly whined picking up her spear. "Well you don't have to tell us about that. Now that your awake let's try to get back to finding this tree of yours so we can get out of her before more of those pirates come snooping around."

"And how do you propose we find a certain tree in a dark forest that's now filled up to the brink with pirates?" Sid complained.

"Come on guys! I thought I was only one who did all the complaining!" Sparx took some slight offense to.

"Shut it, Sparx!" Molly told the dragonfly sharply.

"Quiet everyone! Look we're near a river." Spyro pointed his wing near the purple river nearby. "We are looking for a tree that's in the middle of a swamp. If we follow this river it could lead us to it."

Adir nodded in agreement. "Well…I know it's not much but, Spyro may have a point. It's better than wandering aimlessly." He looked at his family. "What do you guys think?"

Sid shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah…better to have some kind of plan than none." He agreed.

Molly nodded. "With all this running around I would rather stick to something than just openly run around waiting for another patrol."

Rai smiled. "Then I guess we are all in agreement."

Sparx however wasn't sure about it. "Are you guys sure about this? Following an icky and not so drinkable river to find a stupid tree?" Everyone all gave, Sparx a look.

"Says the bug we specifically told not to eat something that wasn't a wise idea and now we are being hunted for it." Sid retorted as, Sparx groaned in frustration.

"Oh, give it a rest." Sparx barked at him.

The Group gathered themselves and followed the river that led deeper in the dark forest. They kept sharp as more of the scavenger patrols were around. They spotted some groups and stayed hidden in the brush. There wasn't need to fight they could avoid it.

They stayed clear of sight of the scavenger patrols now that their pace wasn't slowed by having to carry, Spyro and Adir around. However as they followed the river they came across a lake that would take some time to walk around as swimming in it would not be an option.

Spyro got an idea and used the Ice element by shooting a blast of ice on the poison water making a platform for them to hop onto. He did the same thing a few more times before they were safely across earning a pat on his head from, Sid as it was a great idea that shortened the time it would have taken to go around. They followed the river on the other side but where the river moved past from was out in the open and nearby another lake that had a massive scavenger ship with a couple dozen of the pirate beings unloading large cages and chests from the ship.

There would be no way to sneak around them as the forest around was very thick in foliage and the only way to get through it would be to cut through or use fire to burn away a path but the noise and their efforts would give away their position.

They all remained hidden within the edge of the open grounds as they had to come up with a plan. Sneaking around would not work nor through it as there was not many places to take cover. They had to fight to get through it.

"Alright. We have to spread out. Don't let them gang up on us and don't let them surround us either. Charge in and attack and don't let up. They're too busy with their work and won't notice. Kill as many as you can before they rally." Adir explained the plan as they all agreed readying their weapons.

"Let's do this!" Adir ran out from forests edge and ran straight ahead at the first pirate that was carrying a crate without noticing he was about to be attacked with his back turned to, Adir.

The Young Warrior pierced his sword right through the Scavenger thrusting it through it with ease as it couldn't even yell out in pain before dying. Immediately following his cousin, brother, sister came storming out of the forest with, Spyro flying overhead as, Sparx remained behind and watched from the safety of the dark woods.

The Scavengers were taken completely by surprise. Sid and Spyro went right from, Adir as, Molly and Rai went left of their brother each group taking a side to prevent the scavengers from getting around them. One by one a scavenger fell as their deaths were carried out quickly with the attackers not wasting a single second they had to try and kill as many as possible.

Rai charged a scavenger with his swords straight out at it as the uncanny canine was rummaging through a chest filled with trinkets but before, Rai could reach him the scavenger turned to see the little human running at him.

"INTRUDERS!" It screamed before, Rai could kill it running his swords through its chest and head. Many of the remaining scavengers quickly dropped from their work and drawn out their weapons and those that did not have anything to use all hurried to where their comrade had warned of intruders in the camp.

Molly sighed standing next to her youngest brother. It wasn't his fault as she and everyone else knew they wouldn't be able to get them all before someone would notice them.

"Get ready, Rai. Here they come!" She told her brother as a group of five scavengers came upon them one of them taller than the rest wielding cutlass saw them and pointed his weapon at her as the smaller scavengers charged them. Molly and Rai charged the group and fought against them.

Spyro and Sid were dealing with a group of their own as, Spyro attacked from above as, Sid fought from the ground. Adir quickly hurried to the side of his cousin as they sliced down any of the scavengers that got close.

The Scavengers numbers were dwindling fast. They may have had the numbers but they were no match for the humans and the dragon as they were far more skilled and most of them had powers and that put them at a great disadvantage.

Upon the ship that stood at the shore more scavengers joined the fight as more of them came from within the ship running across the gangplank that positioned just under the deck of the ship that lead into the camp.

Some of the scavengers that were still on the ship headed for the deck and manned a set of cannons that were positioned on the side of the ship facing the camp. Quickly arming the heavy weapons they fired down upon the attackers.

There was a loud boom and, Adir looked towards the ship to see cannon's aimed at him and his family. "INCOMING! SCATTER!" He cried before the cannonballs struck at the ground near them exploding on impact. One was close enough to knock, Sid straight into cage from the shockwave of the blast.

The Scavengers manning the cannon's were now the priority. Sid was trying to recover but the blast had nearly knocked him out cold and he was in pain from the impact against the cage. Once any of the ones manning cannon's above took aim it could be all over for, Sid.

"Spyro! Take out those cannon's fast!" Adir called up to the purple dragon. Spyro nodded quickly flying over the ship as, Molly and Rai below were trying to deal with the reinforcements coming from the ship. Adir went over to his cousin to help recover and protect from any scavenger that came their way.

The Cannon's were then aimed at, Spyro as he was coming fast. They shot a few cannon balls his way but he rolled to sides as they missed him. He shot fireballs from his mouth towards the cannon's impacting on them and destroying them in a fiery explosion killing the cannon crews and the explosions rocked the whole ship as some of the cannon balls were ablaze and rolled around on the deck soon going off crippling the deck entirely as more explosions followed decimating the vessel.

With the cannon's gone and the ship destroyed the scavengers that were left gone into a state of panic which the purple dragon, Molly and Rai the opportunity to finish them all off while they now were now in fear seeing their vessel and their heavy weapons destroyed.

After the last of the scavengers were taken care of everyone regrouped at, Adir's and Sid's location where the muscled, Sid finally was able to stand but his ears were still ringing.

"Aw…man. I hope that's enough for awhile." He moaned holding onto his head the ringing in his ears were difficult to ignore.

"Are you going to be okay, Sid?" Rai asked with concern as it was rare to see someone as strong as, Sid be in such pain like he was but, Sid waved him off.

"Ill be okay. Just give me a minute." He assured.

Sparx flew up next to large human. "Ah, don't worry big guy. Just walk it off." But the buzzing from, Sparx's wings were bothering to, Sid as it was louder than the ringing.

"Buzz off, bug!" Sid seethed as, Sparx flew next to, Adir.

"Alright, sorry. Sheesh!" Sparx grumbled folding his arms as everyone just smiled at the scene.

"Great job guys. We certainly showed them." Adir praised his family and friends.

"Yeah! That was awesome! We're the best there is!" Rai beamed in great confidence. Though Molly too was pleased that they managed to win such a heavy fight they still were on a quest and it was best not stand around.

"Not to break the mood but perhaps we should continue on before more show up?" She suggested.

Adir nodded in agreement along with, Spyro. "Yes. We should get going." The Dragon agreed. "Can you walk now, Sid?"

Sid gave a thumbs up. "I still have some ringing in the ears but I'm good to go."

Everyone agreed and continued on. They walked past many of the fallen scavengers that they killed. Having taken on what looked to be over two dozen of them and having destroyed a ship that was armed with heavy cannons that knocked, Sid down it brimmed them with confidence. Despite Sid taken a nasty hit he too was quite confidence if they could take a ship of these pirates they should be able to get past anything else as they continue their search for the tree in his cousin and Spyro's dreams.

They continued to follow the river through poison forest. Surprisingly as they did not encounter anymore of the scavengers. It was like all the patrol's vanished. They didn't have to stop and hide or engage anything other than more death hounds and even some ogre like beings that resided in some areas filled with ponds of poison water.

Facing the death hounds and the ogre like beings were a trial but not a challenge with the combined coordinated efforts and with use of those that wielded element power their opposition was easily handled. At one point the river went through some more thick foliage and they had to take a pathway that lead around the foliage that would slow them down.

They encountered more ogres and had to climb up some tree's to find their way out of parts they were in to find the river again. They would find the river again but to their surprise they may have found the reason why there was a lack of scavengers since their assault on the camp they discovered.

In a tiny lake that was near a passing that lead up further in the forest was a ship almost as big as the one, Spyro destroyed laying in the lake with its front submerged upwards as the back half of the ship was in flames. Something had to have caused the destruction of the ship as many bodies of scavengers were lying around floating dead in the water. Either the occupants of the forest were providing an abdicate defense against the other intruders in the forest or something must have done it. It didn't fit well for the group but they continued on as they could stop for the sooner they find what they were looking for the better.

They climbed up some ledges and found more bodies of scavengers lying around. Something indefinitely had fought and killed them. It didn't look like that it was death hounds or the ogre beings as there wasn't a trace of anything of the kind no footprints or a sign of a struggle. Whatever killed the scavengers around them was far more formidable than they anticipated and they paid a heavy price for it.

Rai and Sparx were starting to worry. Whatever was out there had to be far more dangerous than what they currently encountered but no one was going to falter as the followed the trail of bodies through base of a great tree that lead into an area that was a swamp and at the center of the swampland that was on the edge of an ocean was a great tree that was all too familiar one for, Spyro and Adir.

"Hey! Please tell me that tree is what we are looking for. Please!" Rai begged as he was starting to have enough of the forest. They had been searching for hours and having had to handle so many different foes he just hoped that this was the journey's end here.

Spyro and Adir took a closer look as, Sid and Molly sat down needing a quick break to rest as, Rai and Sparx joined them.

Looking upon the tree they closed their eyes and tried to remember the tree clearly from what, the Chronicler showed them. It had to be it as it stood directly in center of the swamp standing rather tall though the tree held some gloom to it. It was most defiantly what they were looking for.

"I think we finally found it!" Adir smiled so happy that they finally have it to the destination they were told to go to.

Sid was hardly impressed. "Yeah, great! So why did we have brave a dark forest? Fight creatures that resembled something from B-rated films and Dog Pirates all to find a tree?"

Adir then realized his cousin had a point. Why did the Chronicler send them to find this tree in a middle of swamp far inward of a dangerous forest? It didn't really make any much sense. He put a finger to his chin and tried to think.

Spyro too was a bit confused. They had found the tree as, the Chronicler wanted but what are they exactly supposed to do now? He hoped there was an answer otherwise all the danger they encountered would have been for nothing. But something about the tree was peculiar and unknown to those that were now facing the tree it held something dark within it that was about to introduce them to another great challenge.


	9. The Monster of the Swamp

The Monster of the Swamp

Sid was growing frustrated as everyone stood where they were as they looked upon the gloomy-looking tree that didn't seem to hold such great significance.

"Come on!" He grumbled. "We have been standing here for five minutes and yet no one has said nothing about the tree. We risked a lot getting here! Can anyone explain to me why it was worth coming out all this way for?"

Sparx nodded in agreement as he too shared, Sid's impatience on the matter. "Yeah…the tree is beautiful and all but now that we have found it can we go home now?"

Spyro and Adir looked at each other with confusion. Even they were at a loss now. They couldn't have risked their lives all for nothing. There just had to be some sort of reason.

"This feels like the right place." Spyro said as he started to take a careful step towards the edge of the swamp where the tree stood at the center. "But I'm not sure what we are supposed to do here."

Sid slapped the front of his face in disbelief. Molly and Rai gave surprised looks at the dragon and their brother.

"You gotta be kidding me?!" Rai scoffed. "After all we went through you have no idea?"

Molly slammed the bottom of her spear down on the ground piercing through the soft dirt implanting it very upset. "This a bunch of bolognas! I can't believe we left the temple and our family for this!"

Adir felt his family's frustrations. He didn't know how he could explain this since this was all an enigma to him as well. "Believe me when I say there is a reason. I don't think the Chronicler would just send us on a wild goose chase." He explained though his family just shook their heads.

Sparx flew next to the young man and just grumbled. "Well this is wonderful I'm just going to back and hang with the others while you and my purple brother figure it out for a few minutes." He then flew to the others that stood with impatient and frustrated looks.

Adir sighed as he then looked at, Spyro who made it to the swamp's edge. "Hello? We're here give us a sign or…something!" Spyro called out hoping that maybe someone possibly the Chronicler would answer back and show the reason why they risked themselves as they did.

Sparx floated next to, Sid who had his arms folded watching the purple dragon call out to nothing. "Now what is he doing?" He scolded.

The Dragonfly shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know maybe he is trying to talk to a lily pad or a rainbow to talk to." Sid glared at, Sparx but then looked back ahead for the little bug had a point in a sense. If there was someone at least living to talk to then they all can get an explanation.

Spyro waited for some kind of response but there was silence. Nothing but the calm sound of the river flowing through the swamp. He turned around about to walk up to, Adir to see what they could do until a creaking sound was heard that alerted everyone present.

"Uh…what's that?" Rai asked taking out his swords as the sound got louder like wood was mashing against each other. Everyone looked around the swamp, but nothing was acting out of the ordinary until, Adir looked at the tree that had spent so long looking for.

"Hey! The Tree's going under." He pointed towards the tree as it started to sink into the swamp as his family quickly ran over to him getting a grip on their weapons as something was amiss with the tree they searched tirelessly for disappeared into the poisonous water within a minute.

Spyro and Sparx were just as surprised to see the tree disappear into the swamp. "Now, why would it do that?" Sparx asked but no one knew the answer.

Before anyone could say another else that was a loud growl that came from the swamp that made everyone take a step back. They peered downed where the tree once stood and heard that same growl. Something new emerged from the center of the swamp and it looked to be made of wood, but it was not the tree.

Rising the through poison waters was a monster made of wood and wrapped with vine. It roared as it emerged pulling one arm out from the water then another as it pushed the rest of its body free. It stood as tall as the tree's and it had glowing purple eyes with three pointed wooden stacked fangs rearing upward from its lower jaw. It roared once more at the group below it beating its wooden chest intimidatingly.

Sid gripped his ax tighter as he started to think back on what he and the others saw shortly before they made it to the tree they sought. "I think I know what killed all those pirates and destroyed that ship we passed by." He claimed as the giant wooden being towered over them across the lake as it slammed one of his wooden feet down so hard that it knocked everyone off balance.

Sparx was dreadfully afraid of the gargantuan being in front of them and quickly retreated to the forests edge. "Uh…Its my turn to pass out now. You're on your own guys!" The Dragonfly then collapsed onto the ground acting like he lost consciousness.

Spyro and the group all watched, Sparx shaking their heads at his idiotic display and cowardice. "Oh, brother." Spyro mumbled before looking back on at the wooden monstrosity in front of them. It reared its left arm back then swung it forward intending to crush those intruding upon on.

"MOVE!" Adir screamed as he, Spyro and Rai all jumped to the left and, Molly and Sid jumped to right dodging the monster's attack.

"That does it!" Sid growled as he raised his ax and leaped at the hand of the monster striking down upon it piercing his sharp axe partially through. It roared what they believed was pain before, Sid took out his ax intending to strike again but it lifted its hand back up before he could take another swing.

Angered by the attack the monster roared at, Sid reeling its right leg back and before, Sid could react as he turned forward to fact the monster it struck him hard into his chest sending him flying back right over where, Sparx was still laying crashing into the woods out of sight.

"Sid!" Adir and his family screamed in horror as the kick had to have done serious injuries if not worse to their cousin. The Monster intended to kill them all they had to take the offensive.

"Blast it!" Adir shouted pointing his left arm shooting a streak of flames at the monster as, Spyro flew up and shot a breath of fire and, Molly did the same next to her brother shooting out fire from her arms while, Rai ran back to the woods to find, Sid to see if he was okay.

The Monster took a couple of steps back as the flames upon its body were hurting it severely. It then began to spin its upper body quickly with its arms in the water throwing off the flames and dowsing itself with water to cleanse the fire.

Molly quickly understood the situation. "Shooting fire works but as long as it's in that lake we aren't going to get much of anywhere." She pointed out as the monster after it extinguished the final bit of flames on its body it then began to throw punches and kicks at the trio as they barely were able to dodge as the vines the massive wooden golem allowed its limbs to stretch far.

"Then we gotta get it to come out of the water and up here!" Adir replied as he dodged another one of the monsters attacks and proceeded to counter with a slash of his sword upon its hand chopping a little bit of its bark off of it making it roar in pain and anger as it tried to wail down at him only for him to roll out of the way in time.

Spyro flew higher than the monster and shot two fireballs upon its head. It tried to swat, Spyro away from itself but the dragon was far too fast for him. Adir and Molly tried to think of something that could antagonize the creature enough to make it leave the lake it stood in. Adir recalled the battle with the god of the shine back in Tall Plains. He remembered something he did that delivered a heavy blow upon the stone being that was one of two blows that finished it. Perhaps it could work here as well.

He was about to make his sword become a double-bladed spear but then he saw it was too far away for him to get an accurate throw with his spear but then he looked at, Molly and got an idea.

"Molly!" He yelled to get her attention. "If, Spyro can get you close stabbed that thing in the eye with your spear that might just get him to come out of the water."

Molly looked at her brother in surprise over his sudden plan but nodded as there was no time for debate. Seeing she was up to carry his idea he called up to, Spyro who just shot another fireball at the creature temporary setting it ablaze as it began to splash water on itself to extinguish the fire as the dragon flew down to his friends

"Spyro, can you get, Molly close enough to that creature's face?" He asked.

"I can!" He agreed. "Are you up to this, Molly?" The young woman nodded as she trusted the dragon to do his part. He flew just above her grabbing onto her shoulders with his front legs and carried her with ease flying straight for the monster as it just finished getting rid of the fires upon it.

Molly gripped and pointed her spear forward and just as the monster saw the two coming at it one of its eyes suddenly went dark as, Molly pierced her spear directly through the center of its right eye. It roared in tremendous pain as, the Dragon pulled, Molly withdrawing her spear from the wooden beast and carried her back to the land where, Adir quickly gave her sister a high five for her excellent performance and, Spyro with a quick couple pats on his scaly back.

The Monster placed a hand over its now lost eye as its vision was temporarily gone. It blinked its remaining eye a few times to regain its sight and looked at the beings responsible for its loss. Now more enraged than ever it stepped towards the edge of the lake and climbed up the side and stepped forward causing the trio to quickly fall back to the side of the forest.

"Alright, now what!?" Molly demanded as the monster stepped towards them shaking the ground with its thundering steps almost knocking her off her feet.

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" Adir replied as the monster tried stomp down on them. Spyro flew back up in the air and tried to distract it to prevent it from squashing his friends.

They managed to get the monster out of the lake which gave them the chance to take it down but it was so massive that it would still take time and if they did manage to set it ablaze again what's to stop it from going back to the lack to again dowse the flames?

"Molly, we have to finish this fast!" Adir told his sister.

"Well, yeah. Got any more bright ideas?" She asked as poked her spear into one of its feet and it hurt it only marginally making it raise its foot and stomp down as, Molly and Adir jumped out of the way.

"We could set it ablaze again but if this thing has a brain it will go back to the lake. We gotta take it out before it can!" Adir explained.

Spyro flew under the monster quickly to lose the sight of the monster for a moment. "Got another idea then?"

"Maybe." Adir responded. "We gotta get this thing off its feet then I suggest we go for the head. No head. End of monster!"

"Good idea, Adir." Molly smiled as the the monster stomped around trying to squish those below it. The Dragon flew back up in the air and used his claws to scratch through the back of it to get its attention. It tried to swat at, Spyro which left, Adir and Molly to go along with, Adir's plan as they ran behind it.

Together they both used their fire element power and shot fireballs directly at the monster's feet causing them to explode upon them shattering its feet as blazing barks of wood went in all directions causing it to fall forward with the two humans behind it staying clear of where it would fall.

With its feet gone it could no longer stand and tried to raise itself up with its arms but, Spyro was not going to allow it. Gaining some attitude and allowing his body to become engulfed in flames with his element power and then dived down at a high speed as the monsters head turned upward only to see the flaming dragon come down upon it as its only eye went narrow in fear as the dragon impacted directly on its head and pierced through it melting away the bark within seconds effectively cutting its head in two and the flames left upon it began to burn away what was left of its head then began to trek upon its body burning away the wooden monster that now was going to be reduced to lifeless ashes.

Spyro landed next to his two friends as they all took a quick look over each other to make sure none of them were hurt in any way. They were a bit shaken and out of breath but in good condition. They faced the remnants of their fallen foe taking a moment to watch the former monstrosity burn away.

"That's what I call a bon fire." Molly joked. Spyro and Adir chuckled at that remark and smiled for a moment until someone came flying up next to them. It was Sparx who watched the whole fight through barely shut eyes.

"Have a nice pass out, Sparx?" Adir asked in mocking tone.

The Dragonfly didn't pay any attention as he looked at what was left of the monster that came from the swamp as only its lower area was all that remained ablaze. "So…you guys killed it!"

"We came out all this way so you guys could kill it?!" He cried. He then started to buzz around the dragon and humans waving his arms about and spoke in eerily and mocking tone. "Spyroooo, Adirrrr I am the mightttty tree speaking across the vooooid. Journey hither and vanquish me."

Molly just grunted from, Sparx's mockery. "Cut it out, Sparx!" She snapped then looked at her brother. "Sparx is an idiot but he makes a point. We seriously came out here just for us to face a tree monster?!"

Adir put his arms up in confusion. Spyro too was confused by all of this. It couldn't be right. "Yeah, I'm not sure that we were supposed to do that."

Spyro watched the final pieces of the monster burn away to nothing but a massive pile of ashes. "You don't think that was the, Chronicler, do you?" He asked looking at, Adir.

Adir scratched his head. "I really don't think so. I mean the Guardians said he was a dragon and that definitely was not a dragon." He replied.

Molly just looked down and sighed. This seemed like a great waste of time but then she remembered her younger brother and cousin quickly raising her head back up. "Oh, my! Rai, and Sid!" She screeched getting everyone's attention.

"That's right! Sid took a pretty heavy hit and, Rai went after him. Let's go find him and see if he's okay!" Adir responded.

"I found out where he landed but there was no sign of him." A Voice called from the forest as it was, Rai that quickly ran up to the group who held a big concern on his face not bothering to address that his family and friends had defeated the monster that emerged from the swamp.

Adir and the others were glad to see, Rai but hearing that, Sid was missing did not sit well with them. "What do you mean there is no sign?" Sparx spat. "A guy that size could be spotted a mile away."

"That's what I am saying! He's just gone!" Rai retorted.

"Then we must find him." Adir suggested but then they heard a lot of barking noises coming from the forest as they all stepped back. It wasn't the death hounds and they immediately knew it just had to be pirates as the barking and yelling got louder.

The Group stepped back further passing the giant pile of ashes that remained from the monster of the swamp and coming out from the forest were dozens of scavengers. They all hollered and pointed their cutlasses at the group.

Spyro and his friends readied themselves for a fight as the situation looked bleak there were so many scavengers this time. This was not another patrol or a landing party from that ship they assaulted when it was docked their numbers were very great and the upcoming fight would be a lengthy one.

However, the scavengers stood their ground a short distance away from the group. Spyro and the others were expecting them to charge but they were not. Suddenly something far bigger than all the other scavengers were starting to come up from behind the many dog-like beings.

A path was made way for it as this scavenger stood out from among the rest and not because it towered over them all and stood taller than, Sid. It was scavenger like the rest of the howling dog beings, but it was far different than the rest of them.

The Figure had a golden hook fitted upon where its right hand would be showing it must have been lost. It wielded a long blade that looked to have some kind of aura around it, but no one could be sure. It had armor pieces upon its shoulders and right above its head upon the back looked to be a chest filled with gold and jewels that looked to be strapped onto its back a with a tiny cannon with the chest and its right leg was missing and had a golden peg leg. And one last distinctive feature was that the way it looked at them with its long tongue hanging out and droopy look on its face showed that it was not greatly intelligent but two different colored parrots sat upon both its left shoulder and in the treasure chest looked down upon the group with belligerent and detached looks.

"Alas…if it isn't the group that's been wandering lost in the ancient groove." The Red feathered parrot with an eye patch over its left eye spoke in a dignified voice. "You've all been quite a nuisance to us."

"Yeaaagh." The Tall Scavenger nodded.

"Did that parrot just talk?" Rai asked getting a nod from everyone.

"Hey! Show some respect foo!" The Parrot in the treasure chest cawed in a sharp tone.

The Tall scavenger grumbled in agreement showing it was incapable of speaking clearly due a great lack in mind. Sparx was somewhat amused by it.

"Whoa, what's with the gurgling nitwit?" Sparx asked.

"If I were you, I'd shut my mouth!" The Purple parrot warned. "I won't say it again!"

Molly looked at, Sparx. "Yeah, for once stay silent if it's possible for you."

Adir kept firm as the parrots and that scavenger they sat upon that seemed to speak for the absent-minded individual. "Just who are you?" He demanded.

"Mind your manners, boy. The answers to both that and the purple dragon's question will be answered." The Red Parrot replied. "I am, Scratch and my partner in tthe he chest is, Sniff and upon we stand is, Skabb. Captain of the scavengers."

"A pirate captain. How swell." Rai mumbled.

"And for your earlier question. No! That isn't the Chronicler, whoever that is. That was Arborick!" Scratch explained.

"That monster had a name?" Adir cringed.

"Yes! And he was going to be the main attraction in our tournament. And now its ruined thanks to you lot." Scratch finished.

"Apologies. We didn't know." Molly said with no sympathy in her voice. One less monster in the world is always good.

"Oh, not to worry lass. You and the rest of the lot will do just fine." Scratch assured with something sinister in his voice.

"What does he mean by that?" Sparx asked but everyone took a stance reading their weapons getting the idea of what the parrot spoke about.

"I don't think so, feathers!" Rai spat holding his two swords at an angle with electricity searing around his body.

"I dare you just to try!" Molly warned gripping her spear with fire forming on her hands.

"You're not taking us or anything!" Adir shouted holding his sword with his right hand and formed a sickle of ice in his left hand while, Spyro lowered his body into a stance to be ready for a fight growling.

"Oh, as fun as it would be to engage in such a skirmish, I am afraid we don't have time for that. You will surrender your weapons and come with us as our prisoners." Scratch demanded.

"And why would we do that?" Adir barked.

"Otherwise your friend here will truly learn of great pain!" Sniff warned as the pirate captain moved to the side to show what was behind him and it was, Sid being held by six scavengers as he was struggling to free himself.

"Get off me!" He yelled as the six scavengers held him down and he was swiftly kicked in his already wounded chest causing him to drop to his knees with knives and cutlass's pointing over his body and one right on his throat.

The Group gasped at the sight. "Sid!" Everyone screamed as their family and friend was being held, hostage. He was too far within the dozens of scavengers to run or fly to. Even if they used their powers they held with a knife to his throat and all it would take is one second to slit it and end him.

"What do you say?" Scratch asked. "Come with us willingly?"

"Or do we end your friends suffering with a very painful slice to his skin." Sniff finished as, Sid tried to move but his wounds kept him from using his full strength and even if he wasn't knocked away like he was he wouldn't be able to shake off those that held him.

Spyro and Adir looked at each other with worry. They knew they couldn't save, Sid like this. To engage them in a fight would no doubt end with, Sid becoming a casualty. Adir couldn't risk losing his cousin. He nodded at, Spyro showing he was willing to stand down for his cousins' sake and, Spyro nodded in agreement.

Sparx, Molly and, Rai saw them both nodding and had the idea of what they were thinking. They didn't like this but if it meant, Sid's safety they had no choice. Adir and Rai put their swords away and, Molly dropped her spear. Some scavengers came over and quickly picked up her spear and snatched away, Adir and Rai's weapons.

"Wise choice. Bind them and bring them to ship for transport. Our tournament will be full swing with something much grander." Scratch ordered as immediately a group of scavengers hastily grabbed the humans and dragons binding their hands in ropes and the dragon with a noose on his neck and, Sparx was grabbed and shoved into a tiny cage.

"Oh, man. Talk about a blast from the past." Sparx cringed as he was carried off and the others were dragged along where a ship that haven't been seen yet was awaiting as the scavengers followed to make sure none of them tried anything as their, Captain walked along drooling a bit as they went as the parrots upon it grinned as they had a caught not just one but many prized fighters. They would most assuredly do well in what they had in store for them.


End file.
